Prophecy of the Eons
by EternalDragon93
Summary: Ash has just finished the Kalos league and returns to Altomare to find that he is more than ever thought he was. Ash now must learn to adapt to his newfound powers completely unaware that a new danger is forming just around the corner and only Ash has the power to save the world with his friends help. OC's, Altoshipping, Ash TF, Aura!Ash. New chapter every week. (on haitus)
1. A new adventure begins!

Welcome to my first fan fiction, Prophecy of the Eons! This occurs before Alola but after the Kalos league and the Giant rock Zygarde incident but instead the Giant rock was completely destroyed allowing Greninja to continue traveling with Ash. I do hope you enjoy it! RR (Also Giant rock is its official bulbapedia name.)

Pokespeach: **"Hello"**

Telepathy: _"Hello"_

Thoughts: 'Hello'

Normal speech: "Hello"

-Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

* * *

Chapter 1: A new adventure begins!

A plane lands in Kanto. A door on the plane slides open releasing the passengers from the plane. From the all the passengers one stands out from the rest with a Pikachu on his shoulder, his name is Ash Ketchum.

"I,'m back Kanto!" Ash yelled as he got off the plane making sure not to make the same mistake from his entrance to Kalos.

"We should go call mom to tell her we have landed, Pikachu." Ash suggested. Pikachu nodded in agreement at his trainers plan.

After finding a PC Ash proceeded in calling his mother. "Hello this is the Ketchum residence. Who is this?" Delia answered.

"Hi mom, its me."

"Hi honey! How have you been?"

"I'm fine mom. I was calling to let you know I. have landed safely in Kanto and will be home shortly."

"Thats great! I can't wait to hear all about your adventures in Kalos. Also congratulations on runner-up in the Kalos league!"

"Thanks mom, I will see you soon."

"Be safe okay."

"I will be fine mom. Bye."

"Bye sweetheart."

A few hours later:

"Look Pikachu, there's Pallet town!" Ash said excitedly.

"I'll race you to the lab Pikachu!" ash challenged. Pikachu turned to Ash and gave him a face that Ash took as a **"Bring it on!"**. "All right! 3... 2... 1... GO!" Ash shouted. The two friends proceeded to dash down the road towards Professor Oak's lab.

"Darn, I lost" Ash sighed while Pikachu proceeded to make a victory pose. "All right showoff. lets see if Oak is here."

Ash then knocked on the front door of the lab to hear crashing from within. "The door is open come on in!" Oak yelled from somewhere in the lab.

"Oak where are you? Its Ash." Ash asked while he walked through the lab while avoiding the fallen books and shattered glass.

"Professor? Where are you and what happened here?" Ash asked worriedly searching for the missing Proffesor.

Ash heard a door slam and lock from the other side of the lab which the sound of foot steps and banging could be heard from. "Ah... Ash how was Kalos? Congrats on runner-runner-up! sorry about the mess." said Oak as he shuffled into the room with scotches of purple all over him.

"What happened here?" Ash questioned.

"Muk happened" Oak answered unhappily as he turned in the direction of the continued banging of the back door.

Ash laughed "Other than that how have you been Oak?"

"I'm fine, Ash." Oak replied.

"So what have you been working on Professor?" Ash questioned.

"Have you heard of Alola, Ash?" Ash shook his head. "Alola is a new region that has Pokemon who have region exclusive variants. "I have been studying these variants."

"That sounds amazing!" Ash said excitedly. "What's so special about these variants?" He questioned.

"The variants are special because they have adapted to their region by change their form as well as changing their typing." Oak explained.

"WHAT! They change their types! That's so cool what variants are there?" Ash exclaimed.

"So far its only been seen with Pokemon which originated from Kanto. Among this Pokemon are the Sandshrew and Geodude evolution lines. Sandshrew and Sandslash originally ground types but, in Alola they are a ice and steel type. The Geodude line gained the electric typing making the a rock and electric typing." Oak explained

"That sounds amazing!" Ash said. Ash was shocked that this was even possible and he began to think what else might be out there seeing as this is possible. "Thank you, Professor for telling me about these variants but I should be heading home now." Ash said.

"Anytime Ash. I'm here when you need me." Oak said as Ash left the lab.

Ash walked down the path think about the variants and the new region. "I would love to go to Alola. Am I right buddy?" **"Pika Pi Pikachu!"** Pikachu replied happily from Ash's shoulder.

A few minutes later.

Ash open the door to his house and yelled inside "Mom I'm home!"

Delia come in the room and hugged her son "Welcome home honey. I missed having you around."

"Thanks, mom."

Delia lead ash to the living room and motioned ash to sit down "Sit down and I'll get some snacks for us while you tell me about your adventures in Kalos!".

"Sounds great mom." Ash said happily.

After a few hours of ash talking about his Kalos journey. "And that was my journey through Kalos." Ash finished.

"That's amazing sweet. I'm glad you had fun but please try a little harder to stay out of danger Ash." Delia said.

"Okay mom but when the worlds in danger the world will thus turn to Ash" Ash joked. "Anyways... When is dinner? Im starving!" Ash said.

* * *

Now lets go back into the past to the beginning of the Kalos league...

Somewhere in a city sorounded by water in a secret garden a red and white dragon was asleep at the bass of a tree. And at the entrance to said garden was a girl. "Hey Latias, lunch is ready!" she shouted. When the word lunch reqistered in the sleeping dragons mind she immediately was awake _"Where is lunch, Bianca?"_ Latias asked through telepathy.

"Its down at the house lets go." Bianca replied. _"Ok! I'll see you there!"_ Latias telepathically shouted to her friend as she flew off towards the house.

Once Bianca was at the house she saw Latias sitting by the door. "Oh? Couldn't get in and eat everything could you?" asked Bianca smirking. _"Why is the door locked?"_ She wined

"I locked it because if I didn't you would have eaten everything! Also I have some news that you will be happy to hear about." Bianca said with a hint of mystery in her tone.

Bianca opened the door and Latias shifted into her human guise. She turned into the kitchen but there was no food. _"Bianca where is the food?"_ Latias questioned.

"Its in the Living room." Bianca said walking into the living room where Lorenzo was already sitting down.

 _"Why is it in the living room?"_ Latias said surprised.

"I said I had a surprise didn't I?" she then motioned Latias to sit down. After she sat down Bianca turned on the TV. "Here is the surprise, Latias." Bianca said beaming.

Latias turned to look at the TV to hear it say "For the first round of the Kalos league we have Ash Ketchum from Pallet town versus _ " Latias jumped when she heard this.

 _"Its Ash! Thank you Bianca this was a great surprise!"_ Latias said hugging her best friend.

Bianca, Lorenzo, and Latias sat down and watch the Kalos League.

"And the winner Ash Ketchum from Pallet town!" The judge declared. _"Ash won his first match I'm so proud of him."_ Latias said happily.

"Yes, Ash has come a long way since his other league battles." replied Bianca as she went to get more refreshments.

After a few more battles Bianca said "Well that was defiantly a surprise! How did Ash and Greninja do that?"

"I don't know, Bianca. I am pretty sure Greninja can't mega evolve so there must be something else causing this" Lorenzo hypothesized.

 _"Was it just me or when that Greninja changed forms it kind of looked like Ash."_ Latias asked.

"Yes I did notice that Latias. I also noticed that Greninja and Ash seemed to be in sync because Ash did all the same move Greninja did in the battle at the same time. The only difference was that Ash stayed in one spot." Bianca stated.

"Well either way Ash is up again you two." said Lorenzo

As if on que the announcer said "And for the finals of the Kalos league is Ash versus Alain! Let the battle commence!" 'Good luck Ash' Thought Latias.

Several minutes later Ash was left with only Greninja and Alain only had Charizard. "This has become a really hard battle for Ash." said Lorenzo.

"Yes, I would agree but I think Ash has this in the bag because Charizard is a Fire and Flying type meaning Greninja already strong water type attacks do double the damage to him." Bianca stated.

"But Alan's Charizard has a mega stone letting it mega evolve into a mega Charizard X which is a dragon and fire type which will make Greninja water moves do regular damage instead of double because dragon types take half damage from water type moves." Lorenzo said sounding a little worried.

 _"All that matters is that Ash has made it this far so we should support him all the way!"_ said Latias filled with pride. _"Also think if you think about it this way Ash also has a mega of sorts, Greninja. Seeing as when Greninja changed to battle that mega Sceptile which was grass and dragon which takes one fourth damage from water but still won against it says allot."_ Latias said with pride.

"Well lets get back to the battle both Charizard has mega evolved and Greninja has changed forms." interupted Lorenzo.

A few fateful minutes later... "Greninja is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner! Ash has run out of Pokemon making Alain the winner!" yelled the judge then commercials popped up on the screen for the break.

"Aw Ash lost..." said Bianca. _"All that matters is that he did his best and I for one am very proud of him for making it this far!"_ Latias said with determination.

"Well its getting late so we should make some dinner. Bianca, could you come with me to help make dinner?" asked Lorenzo.

"Sure thing." She replied.

After Lorenzo and Bianca left the living room Latias started to think about Ash's promise to return to Altomare. 'I wonder if Ash still remembers me or his promise to return. I love you Ash...' Latias thought. 'All I can do is wait and time will tell if he does or doesnt'.

"LATIAS! DINNER IS READY!" Bianca yelled from the kitchen breaking Latias's train of thought.

 _"Im coming!"_ Latias said as she sat up and walked torwards the kitchen.

End of Chapter 1

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Prophecy of the Eons! I will be reading the comments so please reviev and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like. Tell me what you think I should put more detail into and anything else you think I should do. I do have a base for the story line that can be altered if needed. Also one last thing before I shut up, Im looking for a beta reader to help me make these chapters run smoothly. To request to be my beta PM me your reasons on why you should be my beta.

This is Legodood93 Signing out!


	2. Altomare here we come!

Thank you for tuning in to chapter 2 of Prophecy of the Eons! Please feel free to review I look forward to seeing what you liked and what you didn't.

Pokespeach: **"Hello"**

Telepathy: _"Hello"_

Thoughts: 'Hello'

Normal speech: "Hello"

-Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

Chapter 2: Altomare here we come!

* * *

Back in Pallet town early in the morning…

Pikachu has just woken up and checks to see if Ash has waken up yet. He was not surprised when he wasn't so Pikachu charged up a thunderbolt and used it to shock Ash.

"GYAH!" Ash yelled as he jumped out of bed. He turned to see Pikachu laughing at him. "Hey! What was that for Pikachu?" Ash yelled at his starter.

Pikachu just pointed at the clock which read 10:23 A.M.

"Oh. Sorry, Pikachu. Thank you for waking me up buddy." Ash said thankfully.

" **Pika Pikachu!"** Was all pikachu said.

"Well I'll get dressed and go down stairs to have breakfast. We need to go drop off some of my pokemon at the lab later so i can train some of my other pokemon." Said Ash happily

* * *

Ten minutes later…

"Good morning mom." Ash said as he walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Good morning honey." Delia said happily. "What is your plan for today?" She asked.

"I plan on heading down to the lab to let out my pokemon and train with some of my older pokemon." Ash replied while scarfing down his breakfast.

"Okay Ash. If you need me I will be in the garden." said Delia as she went out the front door.

"Okay Pikachu are you ready to go to the lab?" Ash asked his best friend. What he received as an answer was a nod and Pikachu jumping onto hi shoulder. "Okay well let's go!" Ash said as he began to run down the road to the lab.

Once they had reached the lab they knocked on the front door. "Hey Professor Oak? Its me, Ash I would like to drop off some pokemon and take out some new ones."

"Come in the door is unlocked!" is all ash heard before he heard a click from inside the doors locking mechanism. "Hello Ash what pokemon do you wish to drop off?"

"I want to drop off Talonflame, Noivern, and Hawlucha." Ash replied.

"Okay may i have their balls so I can put the balls with the rest of your pokeballs." Oak asked politely. Ash complied handing over 3 shrunk down pokeballs. Oak walked out back and let out all 3 pokemon before going inside to store the pokeballs. "So Ash I'll let you know now that you're pokemon are all over the labs grounds. You might have trouble finding them all but if there are certian ones you are looking for I can tell you where they usually can be found." Oak offered politely.

"Thank you. Could you let me know where Gible and Snivy are." Ash asked.

"Gible can be found near the large rock formation never the back and Snivy likes to stay in the trees near the lab." Oak recalled. "Also Brick out back because he got a feeling that you would come down to see your Pokemon." He added.

Ash thanked the professor before heading out to find Gible and Snivy. He walked up to the rock formation to see Brock sitting there waiting for him with Gible sitting next to him. "Hey Ash, longtime no see!" Brock said.

"It's good to see you Brock. What's you to Pallet town?" Ash asked his friend.

"Well there's a few reasons actually. First reason as to see you and congratulate you on runner-up." Brock said as he stood up to get down from the rock while Gible followed him down.

"Thanks Brock."

"You're welcome. Another reason was that I would like you to come with me to Altomare to watch Misty compete in the Tour De Alto Mare." Brock continued.

"Sure I would love to come along. I planned on going back at some point soon because I promised Latias I would come back to see her again." Ash said happily.

"Great! The boat leaves tomorrow so remember to pack your things." Brock said as he walked with Ash around the lab's grounds.

"Well first I need to find Snivy because you already found Gible for me." Ash replied.

After a few minutes of searching they found Snivy at the base of an oak tree near the lab. "There you are Snivy! I've been looking everywhere for you." Ash said as he walked up to Snivy.

Snivy waved to Ash as he walked up to her.

"Snivy, Gible I would like you two to travel with me again. What you like that?" Ash asked.

Gible bounced up and down **"Gib Gib Gible!"** Gible said happily.

"Its looks like Gible really wants to come with you, Ash." Brock observed.

"I can see that. What about you Snivy? Do you want join my team again?" asked Ash.

Snivy nodded in response getting up.

"Great! Let's go get your pokeballs from Professor Oak!" Ash said as they all started to walk to the lab.

"Hey, Professor I would like to have Gible and Snivy's pokeballs." Ash told the Professor.

"Okay I'll be back in a moment." Oak replied walking off to get the balls.

"Well, Ash I will see you tomorrow to go to Altomare because I have to go buy supplies for the trip." Brock said.

"Ok Brock, I will see you tomorrow." Ash said as he waved his friend goodbye.

"Here you go Ash." Oak said handing Ash to pokeballs.

Ash took the balls and recalled Gible and Snivy and attached them to his belt. "Thank you Professor. I have to go prepare for a trip to Altomare with Brock." Ash said as he left the lab.

"Have fun Ash!" Oak yelled after him.

"Hey mom, I'm heading out tomorrow with Brock to go to Altomare." Ash said as he walked passed by the garden.

"Ok honey. Have fun in Altomare and stay safe." Delia replied.

"I will mom." Ash said as he approached the front door.

"Ash make sure to change your underwear!" She said to her son as he went inside.

"Mom! Stop that!" Ash yelled as he went inside.

* * *

The next day…

"I'm leaving for Viridian city mom!" Ash yelled as he left the house.

"Be safe honey!" Delia yelled after son as he walked down the road.

"It looks we are back on the road again Pikachu!" Ash said to his best friend.

" **Pika pi pikachu!"** said excitedly from his trainer's shoulder.

"Well let's hurry up! We don't want to be late for the boat to Altomare!" Ash said as he started to sprint down the road to Viridian city.

* * *

Later…

"Hey Ash, over here!" Brock yelled from the docks waving his hands to make sure Ash saw him.

"Hey Brock, did you get everything you needed?" Ash said once he was on the docks.

"Yup! I have everything we could possibly need. The boat should be here in 15-30 minutes so why don't we walk around Viridian for a while?" Brock said.

"That's a good idea Brock. It's nice to be traveling with you again. I missed having your food in Unova and Kalos" Ash said causing Brock to have look filled with pride. "Cilian and Clemont are good cooks but nothing beats your's Brock!" Ash stated.

"Thanks Ash, I'm glad to traveling with you again too. It seems you haven't changed much at all since we last traveled together!" Brock said with a smirk. "You are still the thick skulled pokemon trainer you were when I left!" Brock said still smirking.

"Thanks Brock." Ash said until he actually registered what Brock said. "Hey! I'm not thick skulled!" said Ash with a small glare aimed at Brock.

Brock laughed "Hey chill out Ash! It was a joke!" Brock said raising his hands in self defence. "Well we should start heading back to the docks so we don't miss the boat." Brock suggested.

"Good idea Brock. You we're always good with timing and directions." Ash agreed.

When the got back the docks the boat was just pulling into the docks.

"ALL ABOARD TO GO TO ALTOMARE!" the captain yelled.

"Let's get going Brock." Ash said as he boarded the boat.

10 minutes later after the boat was all loaded the boat pushed off from the docks and the captain said "I hope you enjoy your stay on the S.S. Mantyke while we take you to Altomare!"

"Altomare here we come!" Ash said happily and thought 'I'm coming Latias' as he walked to the front of the ship to watch the waves in the distance.

* * *

End of chapter 2: Altomare, here we come!

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of Prophecy of the Eons! Please review so I know what to change or continue doing based on what the reads liked. I do have a story plan I am following but it can be altered to make it more enjoyable for the readers but i will not change the story from the original path. I am still looking for a beta so PM reasons why I should let you be my beta so I can tell you if you are accepted as my beta or not.

P.S. Chapters will come out as soon as I finish them meaning that a chapter can come out in any period of time be it a day, week, ect.

Until next time this is legodood93 signing out!


	3. Surprises, surprises everywhere!

Thank you for tuning in to chapter 3 of Prophecy of the Eons! Please feel free to review I look forward to seeing what you liked and what you didn't.

Pokespeach: **"Hello"**

Telepathy: _"Hello"_

Thoughts: 'Hello'

Normal speech: "Hello"

-Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

Chapter 3: Suprises, suprises everywhere!

* * *

In the secret garden of the lati we see Latias and Bianca sitting by the pond. "You know latias you haven't left the garden in a while why don't you come with me for a walk to the docks? There's a bout arriving from Kanto and I would like to sketch it." Bianca offered her friend.

Latias sighed _"Okay Bianca I will go with you to the docks."_

"Well let's get going then it's arriving within the hour." said Bianca while she packed all her sketching tools in a bag for the trip to the docks.

Latias looked at her friend 'I know she's just trying to make me feel better which I am grateful for but, my pain can only be soothed by one person, Ash' she thought as she got up and changed into her human guise. " _Are you done packing up yet? If you want to get there in time we need to get going now."_ She told her friend.

"Sorry, just let me finish getting my stuff then we will get going." Bianca said.

" _Well I'm going to start heading to the docks so hurry up if you want to come."_ Latias told her friend as she walked to the exit of the secret garden of the lati's.

"Okay, okay! I'm done just slow down so I can catch up!"

* * *

Some time later at the docks…

" _Here it comes, Bianca. Are you all set up for your sketch?"_ Latias warned her friend who was setting up here stand while Latias was invisible floating by Bianca side on the docks.

"Thanks for the heads up. I'm ready."

As the ship was pulling in Bianca sketched every detail of the boat until the boat was up at the docks so she had to move of the docks so the sailors could get all the luggage of the boat.

"Thank you for traveling on the S.S. Mantyke we hope you enjoyed your stay!" is what Bianca heard as she set up to sketch the people coming of the boat. Latias stood next to Bianca looking over the people who were getting off the boat.

Bianca had made quite a few sketches until she noticed she noticed the last person getting off the boat had a small yellow mouse on his shoulder walking off the boat. She turned to Latias to see if she see it to but Latias hadn't noticed it yet. 'Could it really be him? Could he really be back? He was in Kalos not to long ago.' Bianca thought disbelievingly. That is until he saw his face. "It is him!" She blurted out.

" _Who is it Bianca?"_ asked Bianca thinking this was another one of her jokes because said boy had moved behind the previous group of people getting off the boat. _"Bianca! Who is it?!"_ she mentally shouted at her friend when she hadn't answered.

"Its someone you have been waiting to see again." She said with a surprised tone.

" _Bianca, I don't understand what you mean why that."_ Latias said confused. _"The only person I want to see again is Ash and he is currently..."_ Latias was saying before she froze in shock. What she saw in front of her walking down the dock was Ash. She couldn't believe it he really was here. _"... Here."_ She said after the shock was mostly gone.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Bianca grinned devilishly.

" _Don't. You. Dare."_

"HEY ASH! GET OVER HERE! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE WHO WANTS TO SEE YOU!" Bianca yelled ignoring Latias.

Ash turned and saw Bianca waving to him. " Hey Bianca! How are you?" Ash yelled because everyone else except him and Brock.

"I'm fine, Ash. how have you been?"

"I'm good. How is…" Ash started to say until he noticed he was being lifted off the ground. "WOAH! WHAT'S GOING ON!" Ash panicked as he was lifted 5 feet in the air by an invisible force.

" _Guess who…"_ Was all Ash heard in his head as a pair of red and white appeared lifting him up. He turned his head to look behind him to be face to face with Latias.

"Hey, Latias. How have you been? I see you learned telepathy. Sorry it took me so long to come back."

" _I'm fine Ash. Some of the psychic types in the garden taught me telepathy. I'm happy that you remembered your promise to come back to Altomare to visit me!"_

"How would I ever forget one of my friends? And I never forget my promises!" Ash declared proudly.

"We should probably head to the garden so know one notices Latias" Brock suggested.

"I agree with Brock, come on Latias lets get you back to the garden so you can play with Ash."

" _Well let's go then! "_ Latias shouted mentally as she zipped back to the garden.

"She seems to be happy." Brock said as he followed Bianca and Ash to the garden.

"Your right, Brock. She has felt lonely for the passed couple of years because she was waiting for Ash to return to Altomare."

"She's been waiting for me this entire time?" Ash felt a little guilty for taking this long to come back at this news.

"Yes, she has Ash. But now your here and how long do you plan to stay?"

"Part of the reason I came was to watch Misty compete in the Tour De Alto Mare so I really don't know. Me and Brock had not thought that far ahead yet."

"Well the race starts in 3 days so you have plenty of time to decide. We are almost to the garden now." as Bianca was seen phasing through a wall.

"A welcome back Bianca" said Lorenzo as she saw her come into the garden.

"Ash and Brock are here grandfather."

"Does Latias know?"

"Yes. She was there when they got off the docks." She answered

"Hello Lorenzo!" Ash greeted the elderly man in front of him.

"Hello Ash. I am glad to see you again. How have your travels been for you?"

"It's been amazing! I have fun everywhere I go!"

"Well that's good."

"Where did Latias go? She was heading to the garden but went too fast for us to keep up with her."

" _I'm right here Ash."_ She said as she grabbed Ash's hat running off.

"HEY! I need my hat! Give it back Latias" Ash said as he ran after his hat. As he ran he could here laughing behind him.

" _You don't_ _need_ _it, Ash. You just want it. In fact I think I'll keep it"_

"Please Latias I love my hat. It looks better on me anyway."

" _I don't think so Ash, I think it would look better on me."_ She proceeded to put on and stopped turning to face Ash _"How do I look?"._

"Am I aloud to take back my previous statement?"

" _Depends on which one."_

"The one about it looking better on me."

" _Then yes."_

"I still want it back though."

" _You will get it back later Ash."_

"Okay, fine Latias. You win." Ash said as he notice that they were next to the soul dews fountain. He felt like some unknown force was trying to get him to touch it. With a faint voice telling him _"Touch it… Touch the soul dew"_

"Do you hear that Latias?" He asked.

" _Huh? What do you mean Ash? It's completely quiet right now."_

"There's a voice telling me to touch the soul dew."

" _Are you okay Ash? I don't hear anything."_

"Yes I'm fine Latias. Do you think I should listen to it?"

" _I don't see why not… so go ahead I'm curious on what's going on."_

"Alright. 3… 2… 1…" And at the count of 1 Ash grabbed the soul dew causing a blinding light to occur. Blinding Latias temporarily.

* * *

From the other side of the garden Brock, Bianca, and Lorenzo were watching Ash chase Latias until they got bored of that and began to talk to each other. Until Brock noticed a bright flash.

"Hey what's going on over there?!"

" **That's where the soul dew is!"** Bianca and Lorenzo yelled together and started to run over to the fountain to find Latias looking around frantically.

"Latias where is Ash?" Lorenzo asked the distressed Lati.

" _Ash touched the soul dew making a flash of light and when it dimmed Ash was gone!"_

* * *

And that's a rap for Chapter 3: Surprises, surprises everywhere. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think happened to Ash and what do you think happen because of this even? Leave your thoughts in the reviews below. Thank you for reading Prophecy of the Eons. R&R!


	4. Secrets Revealed!

Hey guys and gals I'm back with chapter 4 of Prophecy of the Eons!

But first I got to thank to few people! First off thank you name for your review! I will read any reviews I get and answer as many as I can in the next chapter to be posted at that time so I encourage you to please feel free to review! I look forward to seeing what you liked and what you didn't! Second I need to thank a certain person who PM'ed me some stuff to inspire me to keep going. And third I got to thank my friends who have been reading my story telling they like it and can what for the next chapter. Finally I must thank you yes, **you** the reader! You guys are the reason I write this story so thank you taking the time to read my story. Without further adue I present chapter 4: Secrets revealed!

Pokespeach: **"Hello"**

Multiple people yelling at same time: **"Hello"**

Telepathy: _"Hello"_

Thoughts: 'Hello'

Normal speech: "Hello"

-Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! If I did Dunsparce would evolve into something useful!

Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

* * *

"Own that hurt!" Ash yelled as he held held his throbbing head.

Once the pain had past Ash looked at his surroundings. It was all flat with a deep blue color on the floor and a lighter blue tint above him.

"Where am I?"

 **"You are inside the soul dew Ash."** said a new voice Ash did not recognize.

"Who are y..." Ash began as he turned to see who had spoken but stopped when he saw who it was. It was Latios.

 **"Hello Ash it definitely has been a long time since we last met."** He said.

"Latios! How did I get in the soul dew? Why am I here? Also how can I understand you? I know your not using telepathy." Ash barraged the dragon with questions.

 **"To answer your third question you can understand me because you are in the soul dew in which I can let certain things occur like you understanding me. As for the first question I summoned you into the soul dew when you touched it after I had to prompt you to do so. And finally your second question. I brought you here so I can talk 1 on 1 with me and also so you could help me..."**

"What did you need to talk about?"

 **"While stuck here in the soul dew I could see what was happening outside but only as a spectator. I watched as my sister got more and more depressed and could not do anything to help."** Latios said sadly before continuing.

 **"All I could do was put suggestive thoughts into their minds like I did with you Ash to get you to touch the soul dew. I watched her depression grow over time and I could not figure out why... That is until a year ago she let out her feelings thinking she was alone but I was there, so I finally had discovered why she was so depressed."** He paused.

"She was depressed? She didn't seem depressed when I arrived here today. In fact she seemed like she never changed from all those years ago."

 **"But that's exactly it though. She wasn't depressed when you came because she was depressed because she missed you, Ash. She thought that you had forgotten all about her."**

"I'm sorry I didn't know that I was so important to her that she would go through depression. Hey I'm not trying to change the subject but you said you need help with something? What do you need my help for?"

" **Yes Ash I did need your help. In these years in the soul dew I have found workarounds. One such workaround is that the soul within the soul dew can be altered changed. Meaning if a small portion of someone else's aura was used it could replace the current aura to be able to leave meaning I can be revived. That is why I needed your help Ash seeing as you are a aura user. Will you help me?"**

"Of course I will Latios! What do I do?"

" **Follow me."**

Soon the where standing/levitating (A/N: Latios has no legs. Duh.) in front of a deep blue crystal ball around the size of a soccer ball.

" **This is the remains of my soul's aura Ash. By giving it some of yours it would let mine exit the crystal ball and thus letting me come back to life. Do not worry Ash the soul dew will not break because the aura you give it would be enough to keep it stable."** Latios explained.

"Okay how do I start?"

" **Imagine your aura pooli** **ng into a small visable ball in the middle of you hands."**

"I think I got this part down now what?"

" **Now you need to…"** Latios stopped out of pure shock.

" **No way. This can't be possible!"**

"What's wrong Latios?!"

" **I don't know how to say this As** **h so I'll just show you."** He then pointed towards the crystal ball containing his aura. **"Ash each Pokemon has a different aura but those that are from the same species have some similarities in their auras. That also is the same for Pokemon that are in a single family but instead the family has almost the same aura as eachother."**

"Okay what has this do with anything right now?"

" **You see how my aura is deep blue with a hint of red? Now look at your aura. Its almost exactly the same. Ash… you're my brother… You're a Latios."**

"WHAT! I'M A LATIOS! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Ash yelled.

" **I know this must be because originally there were 3 eggs not 2 but 1 was found so our father took the egg and hid it somewhere else which turns out to be pallet town all the way in Kanto. It was wad that that third egg had a psychic lock on it causing the lati inside to appear human until he found their siblings who would break the lock allowing them to revert to their true form."**

"This is a bit much to soak in right now Latios."

" **I know Ash I'm as shocked as you are. In the meantime I will try to break that psychic lock Ash."**

As if someone had inserted a key Ash immediately knew how to revert back to his true form, the form of a Latios. And proceeded to revert into a Latios.

Latios could not help it when he started tear up when he saw Ash revert to a Latios proving that Ash was his brother. He rushed up and hugged Ash.

" **I never thought I would see the day we get to meet you face to face."** Latios said.

" **Well let's get this over with so we can return to the real world."** Ash said as he reformed the ball of aura. **"So now what Latios?"**

" **Now imagine you pushing the ball of aura slowly into the crystal ball. I will tell you when to stop."**

A few seconds later…

" **Okay Ash that's enough."**

" **I'm** **glad that's over. That was exhausting."**

" **You feel exhausted because your aura has been depleted so you're body must rest to remake the lost aura. You ready to go back with me Ash?"**

" **Yes."**

" **All right here we go. This will hurt… A lot..."**

Back in Altomare…

* * *

The four friends had been trying to figure out what was happening when Bianca noticed a bright light starting to form from the soul dew.

"Hey what's happening to the soul dew?"

" _Every back away now! It did that just before Ash disappeared! I don't know what will happen this time so back away Bianca!"_ Latios telepathically told them as she pulled Bianca from the soul dew.

"Everyone shield your eyes!"

A few seconds later a bright flash occurred and the sound of 2 heavy items hitting the ground was heard then the light dimmed.

Once the light dimmed the four turned around and almost fainted from shock. In front of them we're 2 Latios both unconscious in front of the soul dews pool.

" **TWO LATIOS'!"** They all yelled out of surprise.

The strange thing was one of the Latios did not look exactly like a Latios. The Latios had the same ear tufts as Latias and instead of deep blue he had raven black feathers and his triangle was purple.

"Why does that Latios look so strange?" Asked Bianca as she turned to see Lorenzo still shocked.

Lorenzo recover from most of the shock " It can't be… It's been almost 20 years since I last saw it…"

"What are you talking about grandfather?"

"The strange Latios in front of us. I guess it's story time. When Latias and Latios' father came here and stopped the water he did not die. His death had been cover so people would not hunt him down. He proceeded to settle down in the garden with his 3 eggs until 25 years ago he had been found and the villains attempted to steal the third egg. He did succeed in stopping the thieves but decided to look for somewhere else that would keep the third egg safe. He ca.e back 5 years later after finding a safe place for the egg when Altomare was attacked again but this time while defending the city he died causing him to become to a soul dew. And this leads up to the present situation." Lorenzo finished

"I recall that the egg that contained Latias was red with blue triangles and Latios' egg was blue with red triangles. Finally I remember all the way back from 25 years ago that the third egg was black with purple triangles."

" _So what does that matter? There's still two unidentified Latios unconscious in front of us."_ Latias questioned.

"It matters because that black Latios is your missing sibling Latias."

" _ **WHAT!"**_ Latias, Bianca, and Brick yelled.

"Yes I know it's all very sudden but look, the two are waking up now so we will soon be able to question them."

* * *

End of chapter 4: Secrets revealed.

None of you saw this coming did you? Unless you happened to find my secret message I hid for you guys in my profiles bio. So Ash was truly a Latios this entire time, Latios was revived, and Lorenzo tells the group about Ash's past. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I look forward to your reviews! As well as look out for more hints I guarantee that for hints will be out soon. Good hunting!

A/N: I still am looking for a beta PM me your skills as a beta testers, some examples, and why you would like to be a beta for my story.

This is Legodood93 signing out!


	5. Time for some change!

Welcome to chapter 5 of Prophecy of the Eons. As I said I would It's time to answer the reviews from chapter 4:

 **White Snowball:** Latias does not know that the black Latios is Ash yet but she will by the end of this chapter. The only ones who currently know is Ash and Latios.

I also got my first Beta! Team Emerald Leader 2.0! But I am still looking for a second beta to double check everything. Just Pm done credentials and I will let you know if you got the spot! I hope you enjoy chapter 5 of Prophecy of the Eons.

Pokespeach: **"Hello"**

Multiple people yelling at same time: **"Hello"**

Telepathy: _"Hello"_

Thoughts: 'Hello'

Normal speech: "Hello"

-Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! If I did generation 5 would have been the best generation of all.

Chapter 5: Time for some change:

* * *

 _"That black Latios is my brother?"_

"Yes he is Latias. What I am wondering is who is the other Latios with him." Lorenzo told Latias.

 _"I will check his aura as well as the black one too."_ Latias said before her eyes began to glow blue. _"I… how… why?"_ She stuttered.

"What's wrong Latias. Did you find out who that Latios is?" Bianca asked concerned for her friend.

" _That Latios almost has the same aura signature as the black Latios and me meaning that he is my brother. He has been brought back from the dead"_ She told the group with tears in her eyes.

"How is that possible Latias? He is supposed to be on the soul dew." Bianca questioned her friends statement.

 _"I just checked the soul dew aura and is identical to the black Latios's aura leaving me with to possibilities. Option one is that the Latios found a way to use part of his aura to replace Latios's because over time the aura he would have lost would regenerating itself. So he used part of his aura to replace my brothers weakened aura allowing both Latios and him to leave the soul dew but still have the soul dew completely functional. Option 2 is that he gave his own aura in replacement for Latios's aura for the soul dew allowing my brother to leave and he must have s_

 _Also found a way to leave even though he should be trapped in the soul dew."_ Latias hypothesized and told to her friends.

"Well either way the water flow seems to be as strong as ever so Altomare is safe for now. I do hope it was the first option though because that seems to have the better outcome." Lorenzo said.

"Am I the only one worried about where Ash is?" Brock asked bring up another problem.

 _"No you're not the only one Brock. I am worried although do sense an aura that is very similar to his meaning he is probably here somewhere I just can't pinpoint the aura's location. Either way Ash disappeared when he touched the soul dew so one of these two should know where he is"_ Latias said.

"Well they seem to be waking up so Bianca could you prepare some food for us all I guarantee at least most of us are hungry." Lorenzo stated.

"I'm on it grandfather! Brock I could use your help cooking seeing as we now have three Lati here one not just one."

"Sure let's go." Brock agreed proceeding to follow Bianca to the house to get some food ready with Pikachu on his shoulder.

(A/N: Pikachu has been with Brock silently worrying about Ash. That is why he has not made an appearance until now. I did not forget Pikachu.)

* * *

Back with Lorenzo, Latias, and the two waking Latios…

 **"Ow ow ow! Everything hurts!"** the black latios groaned as he began to try to lift himself up but just ended up losing balance and just decided to lift his head instead.

 **"I told you it would hurt. Were you listening to me when I said that?"** Latios told him as he began to levitate.

 _"Brother is that you? Are you really back?"_ Latias telepathy to Latios.

 **"Yes sister, I am back."** Latios barely managed to say before he was tackled by Latias.

 **"Oh brother I have missed you so much!"** Latias squealed is joy as she tacked Latios in a hug.

 **"Can't… Breath… sister…"** Latios choked out.

Latias immediately released her brother from the hug so he could breath. **"Sorry I guess I got over excited."** she apologized.

"Latias do you mind telepathing what is being said so I can understand please?" Lorenzo asked.

" _Sure thing Lorenzo."_

(A/N: For now to avoid unneeded repetition just imagine all **pokespeak** is now _telepathed_ to Lorenzo, Bianca, and Brock by Latias because Latios and Ash currently can not use _telepathy_ because Latias learned while Latios was in the soul dew. I just don't want to have to make a sentence for latias telling them what Ash, Pikachu, and Latios say every time they speak.)

 **"Hey, Latios how do I levitate? I'm kinda tired of sitting here on the ground."** Ash asked Latios.

 **"Shoot! Sorry I forgot that you're not used to being a lati. All you have to do is imagine yourself going a certain direction and you will go that way. For example if you imagine going up you will start to levitate upwards and if you imagine yourself stopping you will stay still."** Latios explained to Ash.

" **What do you mean by not used to being a lati? Also how did you get out of the soul dew"** Latias asked her brother deeply confused.

"Yes I would like to know that as well Latios. Please do explain." Lorenzo said looking at Latios expectantly but with a hint of confusion in his tone.

 **"Oh sorry i forgot to tell you guys. This is are brother."** Latios explained as he gestured towards Ash who was starting to get the hang of levitating. Ash responded in a quick wave.

 **"We understood that much brother but who is he. Lorenzo explained to us about how there was actually 3 eggs."** She replied after noticing the black Latios had levitated over and was floating next to Latios.

 **"Well thats another huge surprise even I was not expecting… I how do I say this…"** Latios said trying to figure out how to say that the black Latios beside him was Ash.

 **"Don't worry Latios. I'll tell them. Its me, Ash. Turns out I was stuck in my human form by a psychic lock our father put on me when I was still an egg so that when i hatched no one would know what i really was. Even I didn't know until Latios looked at my aura and told me and broke the lock allowing me to change back. All of this is still brand new to me."** Ash explained. Latias almost fainted at this knews and so did Lorenzo when she had telepathed him Ash's explanation.

"So you're telling me that the black Latios is actually Ash?" Lorenzo asked for clarification. Latias, Ash, and Latios all nodded. "Well I can say I did not expect that but I am still curious on how you got out of the soul dew Latios." He finished.

 **"I called to Ash to touch the soul dew so I could summon him into the soul dew so that i could get his help to use part of his aura to replace my weakened aura since the soul dew does not need much aura to sustain itself. So he used part of it to allow the soul dew to release mine allowing us both to return here. And before you ask, no the soul dew no longer needs a resident the only reason i was stuck in there was because all of my aura was being used to power the soul dew so Ash isn't trapped because he had more aura than me and the aura he used will regenerate he was forced to stay in the soul dew in place of me."** Latios explained

"Ok now i understand. It's nice to know that no one has to be trapped in the soul dew anymore so I guess I should thank you for helping Latios, Ash." Lorenzo thanked Ash

 **"Its no problem Lorenzo. I always help pokemon in need!"** Ash declared. **'Also is there any food? I'm starving"** Ash asked.

Lorenzo laughed. "I knew at least one of you would be hungry so I sent Brock and Bianca to make lunch. It seems they finished and set up the food by the lake let's go." Lorenzo said walking towards the pond.

 **"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"** Ash yelled as he speed towards the pond.

* * *

A few minutes later...

 **"Ash wait. I know you're hungry but if we don't hold you back there will be nothing left! Just sit down and I'll get you some food."** Latias told Ash as she pulled him away from the food.

Pikachu's ears stood on end when he heard Latias and ran up to the two

Lati **"Wait did you just call that Latios Ash?"** Pikachu said staring at the two.

 **"Hey Pikachu. It's me Ash. Turns out I am actually a Latios."** Ash told his starter causing Pikachu to stare directly at him.

 **"No, you are not Ash. Ash is a human, you are a Latios."** Pikachu declared as if he was saying the grass is green and the sky is blue.

 **"Yes I am Pikachu! I'm pretty sure I would know if I was me or not!"**

 **"You have no proof that you are my trainer. So I will ask you this once where is Ash?"** Pikachu in a tone that would have made both Latias and Ash jump if they had legs.

 **"Pikachu it is Ash trust me."**

 **"Latias usually I would but this is about my trainer so unless he proves it I don't believe it. If you are Ash tell me 3 things only Ash knows about me."**

 **"Fine. You love ketchup, You once absorbed Groudon's red orb, and you love to imitate other pokemon which i must say you are incredibly good at it."** Ash said to prove himself.

Pikachu just stared silently which caused Ash to feel uneasy. **"WHAT IN THE DISTORTION WORLD HAPPENED TO YOU!?"** Pikachu yelled at his friend so suddenly that Ash backed away from instincts.

 **"I just told you. I have truly been a Latios this entire time but I just had something preventing me from knowing and from changing back. Latios fixed it so that's why I can change now."** Ash said calmly.

 **"I don't know what to say Ash. What are we going to do now?"**

 **"We came here to visit Latias and watch Misty compete in the Tour de Alto Mare in three days so that's what we're going to do. So Latias can I have food now?**

 **"Sorry Ash I'll go get you some food now wait here."** Latias said as as she left to get them both some food.

 **"So Ash how does it feel to be a Latios?"** Pikachu asked his friend.

 **"It's strange. I feel stronger than I ever have. I feel I could even beat you Pikachu."** Ash replied.

 **"Sure you could I would never stand a chance!"** Pikachu said sarcastically. **"I am also wondering how we are going to travel again. You are a Pokemon now so you could be caught so traveling could get really difficult."** Pikachu told his friend.

 **"Well, I am a Latias so couldn't I just change to my human form when traveling? No would even know unless they looked really hard."** Ash suggested.

 **"Hey look at that your using that big brain of yours for once!"** Pikachu joked.

 **"Yes I a… Hey!"** Ash said when he caught onto Pikachu's joke.

 **"Sorry couldn't help it. Hey it looks like you're foods coming as well as Brock and Bianca."** Pikachu noticed.

 **"Hey Ash, I'm back with some food! Also I have informed Bianca and Brock on the fact that you are a Latios and what you did so Brock has a few questions for you."** Latias said happily giving Ash his food.

As soon as Ash got his food he instantly began to shovel it down like there was no tomorrow.

"Well if I hadn't believed Latias about that Latios being Ash his reaction to getting food definitely would have proven it to me that it is Ash." Brock chuckled as he walked up to Ash.

 **"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!"** Ash said defensively.

 **"Ash they can't understand you in you Lati form so I will translate what you say to them with telepathy."** Latias reminded him.

Ash facepalmed at the reminder **"Sorry I forgot about that. Thanks for offering to translate for me Latias."** he thanked Latias.

 **"No problem Ash. What are friends for? You ready to answer some questions?"**

She asked Ash as he finished his food. Ash responded in a simple nod.

" _He is ready to answer you questions now. I will be translating for him since he can't use telepathy yet."_ Latias telepathically told Brock and Bianca.

"Thanks Latias. So Ash how the heck did you not know you were a Latios?" Brock asked.

 **"There was a psychic lock keeping me from knowing it and turning into a Latios. Latios removed the lock when I was in the soul dew with him."**

"what do you think about being a Latios, Ash?

 **"I still think it is strange but I feel excited because now I get to do things I never could as a human!"**

"How did I know he would say that?" Brock sighed.

"Brock you know Ash best out of all of us so of course you would know." Bianca deadpanned.

"I guess you're right, Bianca. So onto the next question. What's the plan for traveling or are we not traveling anymore because I need to know.

 **"I haven't figured it out yet Brock. I will let you know when I do."**

"Thanks. I just thought about this…" Brock stopped before slowly saying with a fearful tone in his voice "How are you gonna explain this to Misty?" He finished wincing at the mental image of Misty pounding Ash with her mallet.

When Ash heard this he froze out of fear. He knew how Misty could over react as well as he feared that mallet she carried around with her. **"We will have to figure it before she arrives."** Ash said fearfully.

* * *

A few hours late Ash had answered some more questions from Brock, Bianca, Lorenzo, and his Pokemon who he let out to explain what happened after dinner.

 **"Well it's been a very eventful day today so I'm going to get some rest."** said Latios.

"Okay Latios. Sleep well." said Bianca after Latias had translated what he said.

 **"I agree with Latios exhausted. I'm gonna find a nice spot to go to sleep."** Ash said as he flew of to go to sleep.

"Well I guess we should all hit the hay guys. We can talk some more tomorrow." said Brock as he walked into the guest bedroom.

"Goodnight." everyone said before going to bed.

* * *

End of chapter 5.

I hope that answered part of your questions about everyone's reactions to Ash's transformation. There will be a poll on my profile's home page for which of Ash's Pokemon will evolve first. Will it be Snivy or Gible? The choice is yours! Remember any questions you have you can leave in the reviews and I will answer them at the start of the next chapter. I look forward to reading your reviews! Don't forget to do the poll it closes on 2/12/2017 so hurry! And finally I am still looking for a cover for this story so feel free to PM your fan you're and if I find it looks like a great cover I will use it for the cover of Prophecy of the Eons!

Until next time this is Legodood93 signing out!


	6. Tourney time! Part 1 of 3

**Narrator:** Here we see the author and his beta talking. Lets go see what thee talking about!

 **Legodood93:** So my plan is for Ash too...

 **Team Emerald Leader 2.0:** *interrupts Legodood93 after noticing the readers* Hey idiot do you want to spoil you entire plot line? You were all ove me when I almost spoiled part of the plot! *Points at the readers behind Legodood93*

 **Legodood93** : Oh! Good save there buddy! *Clear's throat* Welcome to chapter 6 of Prophecy of the Eons! If you remember there was a poll at the end of chapter 5. The poll ended with 4 votes for Gible and 3 votes for Snivy. Thus making it a fact that Gible will evolve before Snivy. Now to answer some reviewer and PM'ed questions!

 **Legodood93:** The first question comes from white snowball. He asks: Does Bianca know about Latias's crush on Ash and if she will be teasing Latias about it more. Well Bianca would you like to answer this one?

 **Bianca:** Sure. Yes I do know about her crush on Ash. And don't you worry snow I will be teasing Latias about it a lot. It's one the few things I can hold over her.

 **Legodood93:** Well there you go! On to the second question! QwertyBobberson asks: Will Ash learn to use his aura? *looks around for Ash to see if he is within hearing range* yes he will learn to use his aura later on in the story he just doesn't know it yet.

 **Legodood93:** Well there is the answers for this chapter! Review down below and I will answer you the next chapter! There's one more thing I must address… Everyone could you please come here?

*Ash, Greninja, Pikachu, Bianca, Lorenzo, Latios, Latias, Brock, Snivy, Gible, ?, and ? all walk up to Legodood93*

 **Legodood93:** Someone by the name of scribe0magic left a comment telling me that this story very close to The Black Latios by Mekon. I would like to list the differences between our two stories. Wanna help me?

*Everyone nods in agreement*

 **Legodood93:** First off, I'm am an active writer. Mekon is not.

 **Ash:** My Latios form is raven black not pure black.

 **Pikachu:** Ash's triangle is completely purple not red with a blue dot.

 **Greninja:** The Story occurs after the Kilos league not the Sinnoh league.

 **Latios:** I'm not dead!

 **Latias:** In this story Ash is our sibling. In Mekon's sorry as was transformed by Latios.

 **Brock:** Ash is not competing in the Tour De Alto Mare

 **Bianca:** Lorenzo will not be traveling in the group.

 **Snivy and Gible:** We travel with Ash now.

 **? and ?:** We don't exist in Mekon's story.

 **Lorenzo:** There is a tournament other than the Tour De Alto Mare occurring.

 **Legodood93:** Thank you guys for helping me explain the differences between the two stories. Although I must say tHe Black Latios is a fantastic story!

*Everyone agrees except Latios for obvious reasons.*

 **Legodood93:** Latias can you do the disclamer?

 **Latias:** Sure! Legodood93 does not own Pokemon! He only owns his OC's and the plot.

 **All:** We hope you enjoy chapter 6 of Prophecy of the Eons!

Pokespeach: **"Hello"**

Multiple people yelling at same time: **"Hello"**

Announcer speaking through microphone: **"Hello"**

Telepathy: _"Hello"_

Thoughts: 'Hello'

Normal speech: "Hello"

Chapter 6: Tourney time!

* * *

The next day…

Everyone has now woken up and is eating breakfast. **"Latias, I have a few questions to ask you."** Ash said after he finished his breakfast.

" **Alright Ash, I will answer any questions you have as longs I know the answer to it."** She replied.

" **Thank you. My first question is how do I change to my human form. All I know how to do is levitate."**

" **Well all I do is Imagine myself looking human and I put a mental image of what I want to look like in my head. So it shouldn't be much different from how I do it but wait till later so I can help you."**

" **Ok. Second question, how do I turn invisible?"**

" **All you need to does push some of your psychic energy into your feathers and the feathers will do the rest for you."**

" **That sounds easy enough. My final question is if you have ideas on what we could do today."**

" **No I don't have any idea of what to do but what I do know is that there will be a small Pokemon tournament later today that I thought you might be interested in participating in."** Latias finished with a smile as Ash's face lit up.

" **Ya I would love to do that! Thank you for telling me about it. Can we go so you can teach me to turn human so I can communicate with my friends first hand please?"** Ash said excitedly.

" **Sure Ash I'll let the others know."**

" **Okay I'll see you at the swing!"** Ash replied flying out the door.

" **Okay Ash."** She said then she turned to the rest of the group. _"Me and Ash are going outside so I can help Ash practice taking his human form so he can take part in a tournament today."_ Latias telepathically told the group before they could ask.

"Okay just stay out of trouble." Lorenzo said

"And Latias, I want to talk with you later." Bianca told the retreating dragon.

 _"Ok_ _Lorenzo. What do you want to talk about Bianca?"_ The dragon asked.

'You know exactly what I want to talk about.' Bianca thought with a smirk appearing on her face knowing that Latias could read her mind for the answer.

The only response she got was Latias quickly rushing out of the house blushing before yelling _"Bye! I'll see you guys soon!"_

' _Yes run to your knight in shining armor Latias. Just you wait… You will regret all the pranks you have played on me over the years Latias. Just you wait…'_ Bianca thought as she began to laugh.

A while later after Ash had gotten the hang of turning invisible and turning into a human guise.

" **You have been making great progress, Ash. I think I will be able to teach you telepathy very soon."** Latias praised Ash.

"Thanks Latias. At least I can talk in my human form and still understand Pokemon." Ash said happily.

" **Yes that will make it easier for you to compete in that tournament."** Latias Agreed.

"We should go so I can sign up for it. From what I read about it it starts in an hour." Ash said.

" **Okay I'll let the others know that we are heading out."** She said then telepathically told her plans to everyone else. **"Okay lets go now."**

"Alright. Next stop, the Pokemon Center!" Ash said as Latias walked next to Ash in her human guise.

* * *

Later at the Pokemon Center…

"Hello, how may I help you today?" the nurse Joy behind the counter asked.

"I would like to register for the tournament that starts today please." Ash answered politely.

"Okay then. May I please see your Pokédex and trainer ID please."

Ash proceeded to pull out his Pokédex and his ID and gave them to the nurse. She then walked over to a machine and inserted the Pokédex inside it then placed his trainer ID in the card scanner. The machine produced 1 beep signifying that they had been accepted and ejected the Pokédex and ID which was returned to Ash.

"Thank you for your patience. You're all signed up for the tournament. Is there anything else I can help you with?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, do you have a video phone that can I can use?" Ash asked the nurse.

"Yes its down the hall to your right." she answered.

"Thank you nurse Joy!" Ash thanked her as he walked toward the video phone.

"Now Latias all I need to do is call professor Oak so he can send two of my Pokemon down here so I can have a full team for the tournament. Right now all I have with me are Greninja, Pikachu, Snivy, and Gible." Ash explained as he dialed in Oak's number.

" _Ok I'll go sit down on the bench next to the machine."_ She replied.

Ash nodded in acknowledgement to Latias before Oak appeared on the screen in front of him. "Hi professor."

"Hello Ash what do you need today?"

"I was hoping you could send two of my Pokemon down to the Pokemon center here in Altomare."

"Sure thing Ash! Please tell me you're taking Muk." Oak asked with hope clearly visible in his face.

Ash laughed "Sorry professor but I'm not taking Muk."

Oak gave a sad sigh before he continued. "Okay then which two would you like me to send down?" he asked.

"I would like Infernape and Gliscor sent please."

"Alright Ash I will send them over very soon. Good luck Ash." said the professor before he ended the call.

"Ok Latias let's go back to the desk to get my Pokemon." Ash gestured for her to follow.

"Nurse Joy I have 2 Pokemon being sent here could you check to see if they have been sent yet. They will be under the name of Ash Ketchum." he told the nurse behind the desk.

"Yes they came in a minute ago." she said as she picked up two Pokeballs "Here are you Pokemon. Have a good day." she said as she gave him his Pokemon.

"Thank you nurse Joy" Ash said thankfully as he and Latias left the center.

"Hey Latias we should head to the spot where the tournament is being held so could you contact them where we're going please?" Ash asked the disguised dragon next to him.

" _I just told them. Bianca said they are coming to cheer you on. Brock says he checked the roster and there are 16 participants."_ Latias Informed him.

"Okay sounds great! Well let's hurry up and get there!" Ash yelled as he ran off towards the tournament.

" _Ash wait… and he's gone…"_ Latias sighed 'I honestly should have seen that coming seeing as it's Ash.' she thought as she chased after her friend.

* * *

Half an hour later at the tournament battle fields 10 minutes before the tournament was said to start…

"Wow look at the crowd Latias. You should probably go find Bianca and sit in the stands. Only trainers and the referee are allowed to be on the field during the tournament." Ash told her sadly.

" _Okay Ash. Good luck I'm rooting for you!"_ she said before finding Bianca and find a seat in the crowd with her friends.

8 minutes later…

" **WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE ALTOMARE'S VERY OWN MINI POKEMON LEAGUE!"** Said the announcer to get the crowd hyped up.

(AN: It's not an official Pokemon League. It's just to give it a little more excitement.)

" **TODAY WE HAVE 16 PARTICIPANTS BUT ONLY ONE CAN BE CROWNED WINNER! THERE WILL BE 4 ROUNDS IF YOU LOSE IN A ROUND YOU'RE ELIMINATED. THE FIRST ROUND WILL BE 1V1, THE SECOND ROUND WILL BE 2V2, SEMI FINALS WILL BE 4V4, AND THE FINALS WILL BE 6V6! ARE YOU READY TRAINERS!?"**

" **YEA!"** said 14 of the 16 trainers. The last 2 trainers just silently nodded.

" **Ok the first round matchups are now being randomized!"** The screen with all 16 trainer's photos on on it began to spin the photos till it stopped showing a bracket formation.

" **The matchups for the first round are: Ash vs. Jake, Edward vs. Brain, Alex vs. Charlie, Reiji vs. Maiko, Nick vs. Daisuke, Elizabeth vs. John, Hareta vs. Jun, and Logan vs. Steve! Good luck to you all in the first round!"** The announcer finished before all the trainers went into the waiting room to wait for their matches.

The speaker in the room then said **"First match is Ash vs. Jake! Could both trainer's come to the field please!"** .

"Well I guess I'm up now." Ash said as he got up towards the field.

"OKAY! This match will be a 1 on 1 battle. The battle will end when either Pokemon is unable to continue. Can both trainers release their chosen Pokemon." The referee yelled so that everyone could here him.

"Dustox I choose you!" yelled Jake.

"You ready Pikachu? Let's get em!" Ash told his partner.

"May the battle between Pikachu and Dustox begin!" The judge said commencing the battle.

"Dustox, use whirlwind to knock Pikachu off its feet!"

"Pikachu counter it with thunderbolt!"

Pikachu began to charge up a thunderbolt but before Dustox could set up the whirlwind Pikachu had already fired of his attack at Dustox causing major damage.

"Dustox us sludge bomb!"

"Dodge it Pikachu!"

Dustox fired a slew of purple sludge at Pikachu causing Pikachu to have to run to avoid them. Pikachu avoided all but the last one that he didn't see coming which hit him right on the back sending him forwards.

"Pikachu you alright?!" Ash said worriedly.

" **I'm alright Ash although I think he poisoned me with that bomb."** Pikachu told him.

"We will just have to wrap this up quickly then! Pikachu use quick attack and then iron tail!"

Pikachu shot towards Dustox at incredible speeds while charging up an iron tail before jumping up and headbutting Dustox in the chest.

"Dustox use protect quick!"

Dustox heard the order but before he could perform the move he was smacked upside the head with a fully charged Iron tail sending him to the arena floor with a cloud of dust rising.

"Pikachu finish it off by sending an electro ball into that cloud of dust!"

Pikachu complied and shot a massive electro ball into the forming cloud unknowingly hitting Dustox head on causing another explosion sending up more dust. When the dust cleared Dustox was on the ground fainted.

"Dustox is unable to battle Ash is the Winner!" announced the referee.

"Dustox return. You deserve a good rest." Jake said as he walked to the pokemon center to heal his friend.

"Great job buddy!" Ash congratulated Pikachu with a head rub. "No let's go get an antidote from my back to get rid of that poison." He said carrying his friend

* * *

back inside.

7 matches later…

"Wow some of those trainers are really strong!" said Bianca surprised.

"They most likely have a great bond with their Pokemon allowing them to reach greater highs in battle." Brock explained.

"That would explain it then. Look the second round brackets are going to be revealed soon." Lorenzo said as he looked at the screen that showed everyone's pictures but half of them were grayed out then they disappeared altogether. The eight photos that disappeared belonged to: Jake, Brain, Charlie, Maiko, Daisuke, Elizabeth, Jun, and Steve.

" **The remaining eight players are: Ash, Edward, Alex, Reiji, Nick, John, Hareta, and Logan! These eight will proceed to the second round which will be a 2v2 battle where only the winner continues onto the third round! So with that out of the way lets see our matchups!"** and as if it we're timed the screen began to spin the 8 remaining photos around until forming brackets for the battles. **"The matchup are: Ash vs. Reiji, Alex vs. Logan, Edward vs. John, and Nick vs. Hareta! Good luck to all of you!"**

One minute later the first match was called which was Ash versus Reiji.

"OKAY! This match will be a 2 on 2 battle. The battle will end when both of one trainers Pokemon are unable to continue. Can both trainers release their first Pokemon." The referee explained.

"Snivy I choose you!" Ash said as Snivy appeared in front of him.

"Carracosta prepare for battle!" Reiji yelled releasing the gaunt living fossil.

"May the battle between Snivy and Carracosta begin!" The judge said commencing the battle.

"Carracosta use shell smash to raise your speed and attack!"

"Snivy use Leaf storm!"

After completing shell smash the living fossil looked up just in time to find a leaf storm hitting him in the face.

"Leaf storm again in rapid succession!" Ash commanded

"Use Aqua jet to dodge the leaf storms! It can't keep using leaf storm forever! It's just lowering its own attack with each storm!"

When Ash heard this all he could do is smirk. He had Reiji fooled completely.

2 leaf storms later Ash told Snivy to stop. "Now grab it with vine whip and pull it in and use leaf blade!"

"Carracosta get out of there! Avoid those vines at all cost!" Reiji was panicking.

Carracosta tried to use aqua jet to get away but Snivy had predicted it so she had used the vines to make a net that caught the aqua jet surprising both Carracosta and Reiji.

"Now pull him in and use leaf blade!"

Snivy pulled in the vines quickly toward her and smacked it head on with her tail sending the turtle flying. When the it landed it was frozen out of pain but not out.

"Now finish it with another leaf storm!"

"It's alright Carracosta that has been weakened so much it went hurt that badly. But retaliate with rapid spin after the leaf storm hits!"

Ash laughed.

"What's so funny!?"

"Have you heard of the ability contrary? Contrary reverses all stat changes meaning stats that are originally decreased will increase instead and vise versa. Snivy has the ability contrary meaning it's about to be hit by a 4x damage leaf storm that will do 4x damage to Carracosta because of its water and rock typing!" Ash explained.

Reiji's eyes almost popped out off his head. 'If this hits Carracosta is done for.' he thought "CARRACOSTA GET OUT OF THERE!" he yelled panicking.

Carracosta did not get the time to hear the command before the x16 leaf storm hit him causing him to instantly faint on contact.

"Carracosta is unable to battle Snivy is the Winner!"

"Good work Snivy! Get ready to take out whatever he sends out!" Ash said full of pride.

"I doubt Snivy will take out my next Pokemon! Salazzle prepare for battle!"

"May the battle between Snivy and Salazzle begin!" the referee said.

"What is a Salazzle?!" Ash said freaking out his Pokédex had no information on the Pokemon in front of him.

"Wrong thing to say! Use flamethrower!"

Before Ash or Snivy could react the cone of flame hit Snivy knocking her out.

"Snivy is unable to battle Salazzle is the Winner!"

"May the battle between Gliscor and Salazzle begin!"

"Salazzle use toxic!" Reiji said thinking that if I hit it would be over for Gliscor.

"Let it land Gliscor."

Salazzle shot a glob of purple gunk at Gliscor the he took head on allowing it all to soak in.

"Why would you let Gliscor get poisoned on purpose!" Reiji said shocked.

"Gliscor ability makes it so that instead of the poison damaging it will heal him Instead." he explained. "Now use earthquake because it seems Salazzle is fire and poison based on its moves!"

"Salazzle dodge it and use flamethrower!"

Gliscor hit the ground as hard as he could causing a wave of rocks to fly toward Salazzle in all directions. Salazzle knew it could not dodge it so It used a flamethrower to melt the oncoming rocks.

"Wow that flamethrower is really hot! It melted those rocks in an instant!" Ash exclaimed.

"Gliscor use earthquake again but follow it up with stone edge!"

"Flamethrower again to counter!"

Just like the first time Salazzle melted the rock into molten rock but the oncoming stone edge launched the molten rocks directly at Salazzle causing incredible damage. Before Salazzle could move it was hit by the stone edge knocking him out.

"Salazzle is unable to battle making Ash the winner!"

" **And that is the end of the second round! All the winners of the second round will be moving on the the third round! Next round's bracket's will be chosen soon so stick around!"** The announcer said. Than the screen that showed everyone's pictures but half of the remaining pictures were grayed out then they disappeared altogether. The four photos that disappeared belonged to: Reiji, Logan, Edward, Hareta.

" **The remaining four players are: Ash, Edward, Alex, and Nick! These four will proceed to the third round which will be a 4v4 battle where only the winner continues onto the final round! So with that out of the way lets see our matchups!"** and as if it we're timed the screen began to spin the 4 remaining photos around until forming brackets for the battles. **"The matchup are: Ash vs. Alex and Edward vs. Nick! Good luck to all of you!"**

* * *

One match later...

"Tyranitar is unable to battle making Nick the winner!" The judge called.

" **Now for our last semi-final match! Ash vs. Alex!**

"This match will be a 4v4 battle when either trainer has run out of usable Pokemon they loss the match. May you both release your first Pokemon!" the judge called.

"Snivy I choose you!" Ash said as Snivy appeared in front of him.

"Blaziken I need you!" Alex called releasing the Hoenn fire starter.

* * *

And that's a wrap! This is the end of Part 1 of 2 for Prophecy of the Eons: Tourney time. Watch for part 2 which will be out soon! This is Legodood93 Signing out!


	7. Tourney time! Part 2 of 3

*Camera turns on*

 **Background voice:** Here we see the author playing on his Xbox without a care in the world.

 **Team Emerald Leader 2.0:** *Rips the headset off of Lego's head* Hey it's time for a new chapter!

 **?:** Yes all that work should not be for nothing!

 **Legodood93:** But I was in the middle of the vault of glass! Can it wait?

 **? and Team Emerald Leader:** NO!

 **Legodood93:** Alright! I should probably introduce you now *Gestures to the Espeon next to Team Emerald Leader 2.0*. This is TheGamingVirus. He is my second Beta along with Team Emerald Leader 2.0. You know, that's a long name Team Emerald Leader 2.0 so I'll just call you Tel.

 **TheGamingVirus:** Yep, long name indeed. You can call me Gaming if you want. So I'm Gaming. Not much else to say other than I'll probably be here for the long run.

 **Tel:** Well now that Gaming has been introduced let's get on with opening chapter 7!

 **Legodood93:** Right! Well there were no questions for us or the characters so we can go straight to the chapter! I hope you enjoy chapter 7 of Prophecy of the Eons! Also I am hoping to release chapters on a weekly schedule that has not been made yet so see you soon! *Waves before hopping back on the Xbox to finish the vault of glass*

 **Tel:** Does he know that it's all just a game?

 **Latias:** From how I've known him since he started writing this story? No, his life revolves around it in my opinion. But let's not keep the readers waiting. Enjoy the chapter! *Waves before turning off the camera*

Pokemon and human saying the same thing at the same time: **"H** e **l** l **o**. **"**

Regular speech: "Hello."

Telepathy: _"Hello."_

Pokespeech: **"Hello."**

Someone talking through a microphone: **"Hello."**

Thoughts: 'Hello.'

* * *

Last time on Prophecy of the Eons:

" **Now for our last semi-final match! Ash vs. Alex!"** The announcer yelled through the mic.

"This match will be a 4v4 battle! Once either trainer has run out of usable Pokemon they lose the match. You may both release your first Pokemon!" The judge called.

"Snivy I choose you!" Ash said as Snivy appeared in front of him.

"Blaziken I need you!" Alex called releasing the Hoenn fire starter.

* * *

Now:

"Now, may the battle between Snivy and Blaziken begin!" The judge said starting the match.

"Let's start this on a high note Blaziken! Use blaze kick!" Alex shouted

"Counter with leaf blade!"

Blaziken charged forward with its left leg on fire, aiming straight for the Grass Snake Pokemon. Snivy saw this and her tail began to glow as she used leaf blade. As Snivy finished charging up the leaf blade Blaziken was ready to attack forcing her to act fast, bringing her tail around and smacking the enemy Blaziken in the leg causing him to trip over.

"Get up fast Blaziken!" Alex said as Blaziken fell to the ground with a thud.

"Use leaf storm before it can get up Snivy!"

Snivy sent the whirlwind of leaves at the Blaziken before it could react causing some damage but not enough to worry Alex and his Blaziken because of Snivy's type disadvantage.

"Okay now use sky uppercut!" Alex ordered his Blaziken.

"Leaf storm again and follow it up with a leaf blade before Blaziken reaches you!"

As Blaziken charged forward Snivy she was met with a considerable stronger leaf storm and a leaf blade to the chest as she reached Snivy.

"I almost forgot about your Snivy's ability, Ash, but my blaziken is not going to be taken down easily! Blaziken use blaze kick!"

"Counter with leaf blade!"

As Snivy charged the leaf blade, Alex gave another order, "Jump up and use brave bird!"

The Blaziken quickly dodged Snivy's leaf blade and jumped into the air before coming down in a brave bird, hitting Snivy with a direct hit.

"Snivy! Are you alright?" Ash asked worriedly.

Snivy just stood waiting for her next command from Ash.

"I'll take that as a yes! Snivy use leaf storm!" Ash finished.

"Finish this with blast burn!" Alex shouted.

As Blaziken saw the razor sharp leaves shooting towards her she let out a huge pillar of flame fly from her mouth shocking the small grass snake Pokemon. The flames burnt the incoming leaf storm to a crisp and hit Snivy with so much power it fainted her instantly!

"Snivy is unable to battle making Blaziken the winner!" The judge stated confirming Snivy's defeat.

"Snivy return. You deserve a good rest. Infernape I choose you!" Ash said recalling Snivy and summoning the Sinnoh's fire type starter.

" **Ready to battle!"** Infernape said as he got into a battle stance.

"May the battle between Blaziken and Infernape begin!" The judge declared.

"Infernape use flamethrower quick!"

"Dodge and counter with brave bird!"

Blaziken ran around Infernape dodging the red hot flames fired off by infernape before jumping back into the sky performing its brave bird and crashed down onto Infernape causing considerable damage to both Pokemon because of the recoil damage.

"Infernape use flare blitz and follow up with mach punch!" Ash responded

"Blaziken try your best to dodge that, then counter with sky uppercut!"

Infernape covered himself in fire using flare blitz and shot forwards with incredible speed when he continued and used mach punch. Blaziken had no time to dodge the flaming mach punch which hit her square in the chest and sent her flying with a cloud of dust rising when Blaziken hit the ground. When the dust cleared Blaziken was out cold.

"Blaziken is unable to battle! Infernape is the winner!" The judge declared

"Blaziken return. You have earned a good rest." Alex thanked his friend.

"Mimikyu, I need you!" Alex said.

"May the match between Infernape and Mimikyu begin!" The judge shouted

"It looks like a Pikachu so it may be an electric type. Infernape use mach punch!"

"Let it land and respond with swords dance!"

Infernape shot across the map and attempted to hit the opposing Mimikyu as hard as possible but to no avail. All it succeeded in doing was getting up close to the mysterious Pokemon. As he backed away Mimikyu took that time to do a swords dance to double his attack power.

"You can't hit ghost types with fighting type moves Ash! Mimikyu use swords dance again!" Alex said with a slight smirk on his face.

"So it's a ghost type… Infernape hit with flare blitz!" Ash told his friend with determination in his tone.

Mimikyu finished its swords dance tripling its damage output as it was sent backward by a flaming Infernape. When it landed it didn't look damaged at all but the Pikachu head was tilted to the side.

"That was a direct hit! It can't be a water type to can it?!" Ash was astounded by this small Pokemon's strength.

"You're right. It's not a ghost and water type. It is a ghost and fairy type Pokemon from the Alola region. The reason it did not take any damage was because of its ability, disguise, which lets Mimikyu protect itself from the first damaging hit that lands," Alex explained.

"That cool and all, but that means it can be hit now. Use fire spin!" Ash directed

"Meet it head on with shadow claw!"

Infernape began rolling forwards in a ring of flames which was easily batted away by Mimikyu's shadow claw that was powered up by the 3 swords dances. Infernape was sent flying knocking it out on impacting the arena floor.

"Infernape is unable to battle. Mimikyu is the winner!" the judge called out.

"Infernape return, you did well. Gible I choose you!" Ash called as he sent out the land shark Pokemon.

"May the battle between Mimikyu and Gible begin!"

"Gible start off with dig!" Ash told the tiny dragon.

Before Mimikyu could react Gible had dug itself under it and popped out. hitting it from below and sending Mimikyu flying.

"Now send it crashing back down and use dig again!" Ash instructed.

Gible grasped the fake Pikachu's head and flung it down into the earth as hard as he could before landing and burrowing underground again.

"Find it Mimikyu! Use play rough once you do so," Alex called.

Mimikyu began to look for any signs as to where Gible was. What Mimikyu did not know was that Gible was already under him. The land shark Pokemon popped out and hit him from below again, fainting the disguise Pokemon.

"Mimikyu is unable to battle! Gible is the winner!" was the judge's call.

"Mimikyu return! I'm impressed, Ash. Not only did you beat my Mimikyu but you did it with a dragon type! Linoone I need you!"

"May the battle between Gible and Linoone begin!"

"Use shadow ball!" Alex commanded

"Dodge it by using dig," Ash ordered calmly.

Gible began to dig, narrowly dodging the shadow ball, before popping up under Linoone and sending it flying.

"Use rock smash!" Ash commanded

"Use retaliate!"

Gible proceeded to punch Linoone as hard as it possibly could before being viciously slashed at by Linoone.

"Quick, before it can recover, use ice beam!" Alex quickly said as Gible and Linoone landed back on the ground.

Linoone charged and fired the beam so fast Gibe had no time to react, hitting the dragon Pokemon in the chest and sending up a large amount of dust.

"Gible! I know you can handle this, I believe in you!" Ash shouted to his friend inside the dust.

Inside the cloud, Gible was in so much pain he wanted to quit right there. In fact, he was about to quit when he heard his trainer telling him that he believed he could win, filling him with determination. **"Ash, thank you. I will never give in!"** Gible shouted before being enveloped by a blinding white light.

All Ash and Alex saw was a white within inside the cloud getting brighter. When it cleared Gible was no longer there instead there was a Gabite, standing with determination visible on his face.

" **Wow it looks like Gible evolved in the middle of the battle!"** the announcer shouted into his microphone. He had been silent until this point, trying to not distract the trainers in battle.

"Good work Gabite!" Ash praised his friend. "Let's finish this with Draco meteor!" Ash shouted.

"What!? That Gabite knows Draco meteor! Get out of there Linoone!" Alex shouted out of surprise.

Linoone started to shoot around the arena but to no avail. The falling draco meteor hit Linoone straight on the head fainting it immediately. Gabite stood up proudly before wobbling a little bit, then picking himself up.

The judge stood there, astonished by Gabite's power before recovering enough to say "Linoone is unable to battle! Gabite is the winner!" announcing Gabite's victory.

"Linoone return. You deserve a good rest. It seems that Gabite evolution gave him the victory but he still is very hurt from Linoone's attacks!" Alex stated. "Swampert I need you." He called summoning the giant ground and water type.

Ash noticed that around the Swampert's right arm there was a band holding a small stone. 'It must be able to mega evolve! This could be trouble…' Ash thought.

"May the battle between Gabite and Swampert begin!" the judge called.

"Use surf!" Alex said.

Ash knew there was no way of getting out of this and it was highly possible Gabite would be taken out by this attack so he decided to get some damage in before Gabite went down. "Use draco meteor! Put everything you got into this one Gabite!" Ash shouted.

Swampert sent the wave of water at the dragon. As the attack hit him, Gabite sent out the biggest draco meteor everyone there had ever seen before fainting from the surf attack. Swampert was hit by the draco meteor causing a lot of damage but not enough to take him out.

"Gabite is unable to battle. Swampert is the winner!" was the judge's call.

"Gabite return you did you're best thank you," Ash thanked his draconic friend.

"Greninja let's finish this!" Ash called.

"Let's give it everything we have Swampert!"

"May the battle between Greninja and Swampert begin!" called out the judge as he backed away, knowing this match would be explosive. He had seen this Greninja compete in the Kalos league and he had noticed Swampert's mega stone.

"Alright buddy, I think its time! Respond to my heart! Beyond evolution, mega evolve!" Alex yelled touching his keystone.

Chains shot out from both the keystone and the mega stone which connected at the middle causing a bright glow. As the glow faded there stood a mega Swampert.

"Alright if that's how you want to play it we'll fight fire with fire! You ready, Greninja?" Ash said, barely hiding his excitement.

Greninja responded with a nod. **"Of course I am! Let's send this overweight water type flying to the sea!"** Greninja yelled.

"Alright!" Ash replied.

" **L** e **t'** s **g** o **!**! **!"** both Greninja and Ash yelled in synchronization.

Greninja was cover in a veil of water before the water went to his back, forming a huge water shuriken. Once the transformation was complete Ash-Greninja got into a battle stance which Ash mimicked from the trainer's corner. He then proceeded to give the mega evolved Swampert a glare such that if looks could kill, Swampert would have been dead three times over.

* * *

Back in the stands:

"Wow look at Greninja! It almost resembles Ash!" Brock exclaimed.

"Brock, didn't you watch Ash's Kalos league battles on TV? You have already seen Greninja do this before." Bianca replied.

"Yes I did but I have not seen it in person until now. Television leaves out some important details." Brock countered.

" _Well, either way, it's up to Ash-Greninja and Ash to win this now."_ Latias interjected.

"You're right, Latias. It's down to the wire now. This could battle could have any ending. All we can do is hope for the best." Lorenzo agreed.

"You're right too, Lorenzo. It looks like Ash is ready to battle." Brock said to quiet everyone.

* * *

Back on the battlefield:

"Alright, Greninja use cut!" Ash shouted!

Ash-Greninja formed two blades that he held backward and shot forwards with incredible speed at Swampert. Every motion Ash-Greninja made Ash mimicked in sync without leaving the trainers area.

"Use ice beam!"

"Block it with your blades!"

The ice beam hit Greninja's hands and blades, freezing the blades to his hands and forming two frozen blades similar to the ones seen in Ash's gym battle against Wulfric.

"Now use freezing cut!" Ash commanded.

"Stop it with surf!"

Swampert sent a wave of water at Ash-Greninja which it easily jumped over proceeding to jab Swampert with the two frozen blades so hard they shattered.

" **What's the matter? Too cold for you?"** Ash-Greninja taunted as he noticed Swampert's face full of pain.

" **Just you wait. I'm going to crush you!"** Swampert retorted.

"Hydro cannon surprise, Swampert!" Alex shouted

"Use water shuriken and follow it with cut!"

Swampert shot the torrent of water towards Ash-Greninja before waiting for the second part of his technique. Ash-Greninja threw the shuriken on his back, splitting the water in half as if opening a path. He began to sprint through it without Swampert seeing him forming two blades only to reach the end of the hydro cannon and see a smirking Swampert. Ash-Greninja had no time to react before he got sent flying from the punch Swampert had given him. As he landed he rolled before struggling to get up again.

"We need to finish this up fast Greninja! Use double team and water shuriken!" Ash commanded

"Finish it with frozen fireworks!"

Ash-Greninja made around twenty duplicates before all of them jumped up and threw their shurikens at the Swampert below. Swampert summoned a wall of water, then used ice beam to freeze it and pounded the ground as hard as he could causing an earthquake which shattered the ice and sent pieces flying into the air into the air. Swampert proceeded to launch them all towards the Greninja clones using a 360-degree hydro cannon. With no time to react the water propelled ice shards shredded through the water shurikens and destroyed all twenty clones and struck Ash-Greninja so hard, it made both Ash and Greninja scream in pain. After a loud crash Ash-Greninja hit the ground, fainted. A few seconds later both Greninja and Swampert had reverted to their normal forms and Ash fell to the ground out of exhaustion.

"Greninja is unable to battle. Ash has run out of usable Pokemon making Alex the winner!" the judge called announcing the winner.

" **And there we have it, folks! What a show mega Swampert and Greninja gave us! Alex will move onto the final round to face off against Nick! Stay tuned because the finals will begin within 20 minutes!"** the announcer practically screamed into his microphone due to all of the excitement he felt from the battle he had just watched.

* * *

5 minutes later, Ash found the rest of his friends:

"Hey Ash, you did very well. You want to get going?" Bianca asked.

"Why would I do that? I'm no sore loser. I'm staying to watch the finals. I can't wait to see this battle." Ash replied.

"I agree with Ash. Both Alex and Nick seem to be very talented trainers and I would love to watch the finals and see who turns out victorious." Brock said.

" _If Ash stays, I will too."_ Latias declared.

"Well, I guess it's decided! We will stay and watch the finals." Lorenzo stated.

"Well let's hurry and get some good seats because everyone has left to get refreshments," Ash said as he ran off to get good seats to watch the battle.

* * *

10 minutes later:

" **And now for the finals. In the finals, it will be a 6v6 battle. The winner is the first trainer to knock out all of the opponent's Pokemon. Because it's the finals both trainers are now allowed to switch out their Pokemon in the match. The match will be Nick vs. Alex. Good luck to both trainers!"** The announcer yelled explaining how the finals would work.

Both Nick and Alex stepped into the field and took out their Pokeballs, enlarging them and getting ready for battle.

* * *

" **Now that both trainers are ready, may the battle begin!"** The announcer bellowed.

*Camera turns on*

 **Legodood93:** Thank you for reading chapter 7! Turns out Ash is defeated by Alex. But will Alex win or lose to Nick? All will be revealed in chapter 8! Latios, can you send us off please.

 **Latios:** we hope you have enjoyed chapter 7. If you have any questions you would like to ask Lego, Tel, Gaming, or any of the characters PM your question or leave it in the reviews and we will answer it in chapter 8!

 **Legodood93:** I am Legodood93 and this Tel and Gaming signing off until next time!

*Camera shuts off"


	8. Tourney Time! Part 3 of 3

*Camera turns on*

 **Bianca:** Hey Lego! Get over here!

*A purple and red Haxorus walks into the camera's view*

 **Legodood93:** What do you need Bianca? I was enjoying some time on crucible.

Bianca: Well if you want to have any lunch then come here!

 **Legodood93:** *Mumbles something before standing next to Bianca at the counter.* Do you need help with anything or did you get me up for no reason?

 **Bianca:** Yes I needed you here so I could finish making our dessert! Could you lower your head down and stay still, please?

 **Legodood93:** *Incredibly confused* Ooookay? Sure. Whatever you need even if it is a very odd request. *Leans down so his head is level with Bianca's shoulders.*

 **Bianca:** Thanks now remember hold still! *Starts grabbing multiple different fruits and began to cut them using Lego's axe-shaped tusks before putting them in a bowl.*

 **Legodood93:** Are you kidding me?! You pulled me away from my game so I could be your cutting knife!?

 **Bianca:** *Looks at Legodood93 with a huge grin* Yep! Stay still!

*A few more from the group walks into the view of the camera from the other side before they stop and look at the scene in front of them and begin to chuckle*

 **Legodood93:** *Notices the others on the other side of the counter* Is everyone going to stand there or is anyone going to help me by giving her a real knife?!

*Everybody shakes their head to say no*

 **Tel:** Um, should we get a knife for her?

 **Latias:** Nope! This is adorable! I knew he was very kind but never did I think he would lower himself so low to help his friends!

 **Gaming:** Amusing. Never thought of using a Haxorus like that.

 **Ash:** Why would I help stop someone from making food? You're on your own!

 **Nick:** *Visible shaking with laughter* This is the best thing I've seen in a long time! Someone get this on camera!

 **Legodood93:** *Glares at the group with pure rage in his eyes* Hey! Nick may I remind you that I created you and I can easily destroy you as well!

*At this moment Latias notices the camera is on*

 **Latias:** Well guys it would seem as if we are live… Hello readers! *Waves*

 **Legodood93:** Nick, you start of the Q/A for today! Dear readers I don't know who will survive my wrath after this so wish them the best of luck! *Stares at the group before them with a murderous look in his eyes. Alex and Tel backs away a little throwing their hands up*

 **Nick:** Okay! For this chapter's questions! *looks at a sheet of paper* The first question is from Scribe0magic: I wonder how all of the characters will react to my Ash's strength!

 **Legodood93:** *Waves his hand that was on the opposite side of Bianca to get attention.* I had them all read the story without telling them why just so they could answer this one! So go ahead and answer guys! *mumbles* While you still have throats…

 **Ash:** He seems powerful! I hope I will get that strong soon!

 **Bianca:** Seem like he has done a lot of training to get to where he is now.

 **Lorenzo:** I don't have anything to say other than I read the story.

 **Latias:** I prefer my Ash!

 **Latios:** I agree with Latias. I prefer our Ash over yours, scribe0magic.

 **Nick:** Sounds like he could put up a good battle. I hope I could battle him somehow.

 **Alex:** He is kind and strong.

 **Pikachu:** I fully agree with Latios and Latias.

 **Nick:** Well that was all of the questions for chapter 8! PM Legodood93 or leave a review in the comments if you want to ask us a question to answer in chapter 9. We look forward to answering them!

 **Latios:** And without further ado here is chapter 8 of Prophecy of the Eons: Tourney time! Part 3/3! We hope you enjoy reading it!

*A loud roar is heard in the background as Legodood93 stands to his full height with rage visible in his eyes. Tel and Alex quickly takes cover in the next room*

 **Legodood93:** You better run now if you wish to live from my wrath! Do you have any idea how long it will take me to clean this sticky fruit juice off and sharpen my tusks?! DO YOU?!

 **Nick:** RUN!

*Camera is crushed as everyone flees from the raging dragon that is Legodood93 except Gaming who stands there, thinking of more uses for a Haxorus*

Pokespeech: **"Hello"**

thoughts: 'hello'

Telepathy: " _hello"_

Regular speech: "hello"

Someone talking through a microphone: **"hello"**

* * *

Prophecy of the Eons: Chapter 8: Tourney Time! Part 3 of 3:

* * *

" **Now that both trainers are ready, may the battle begin!"** The announcer bellowed.

"Sceptile, I need you!" Alex called summoning the Hoenn grass type starter.

"Spike, it's time for you to be a thorn in Alex's side!" Nick called releasing a shiny Ferrothorn.

"May the battle between Sceptile and Ferrothorn begin!" The judge announced, starting the first battle of the finals.

"Spike, use stealth rock!" yelled Nick.

"Sceptile use leaf storm!"

Spike shot a wave of small explosive rocks to the opponent's side of the field before Sceptile launched its leaf storm, sending the rocks back at Spike and hitting him from every direction.

"Sceptile, use dual chop!"

"Let it land and use stealth rock before it can counter it, Spike!"

Sceptile rushed forward, hitting Spike on top of the head twice and sending Spike to the ground. Sceptile also was hurt from hitting Spike's iron barbs causing him to stumble back out of pain. Spike took that time to shoot off another round of stealth rocks that Sceptile could not counter spreading them all over Alex's side of the field.

"Good job, Spike! Return for now. I will need you later." Nick said recalling his Ferrothorn to his Pokeball. "Storm, let's hear some thunder!" Nick yelled calling out his second Pokemon.

"May the battle between Eelektross and Sceptile begin!" the judge called.

"Storm use charge beam three times in rapid succession!" Nick ordered.

"Use leaf storm!" Alex countered.

Eelektross fired off the first beam which met the leaf storm halfway across the field before beginning to continue pushing forward when the other two beams met the leaf storm, overpowering the already weak leaf storm. All three beams broke through forming one huge charge beam and hitting Sceptile in the chest sending him to the floor and doubling Eelektross's powered.

"Sceptile, can you continue?" Alex asked out of concern.

Sceptile responded by standing up and nodding.

"Alright then! Use dual chop!"

"Stop it in its tracks with discharge!"

Sceptile ran forward but before it could attack it was sent back by a wave of electricity.

"Use frenzy plant!" Alex said as a last ditch attempt at knocking out Storm.

"Burn it all down with flamethrower!" Nick commanded.

All Alex and Sceptile could think was 'Well there's no stopping this,' as the entire field was engulfed in flames. Storm shot flames absolutely everywhere finishing off Sceptile without getting hit once.

"Sceptile is unable to battle! Eelektross is the winner!" the judge called.

"Great job, Sceptile you deserve a good rest. Linoone, I need you!" Alex called. As Linoone hit the battlefield an explosion hit Linoone from below, dealing damage before the battle began. "Shoot! I need to find a way to get rid of those rocks!" Alex muttered.

"May the battle between Linoone and Eelektross begin!" the judge said, starting the battle.

"Use discharge, Storm!" Nick called.

"There's no avoiding this one bud. Use shadow ball!" Alex commanded.

Storm sent off a wave of electricity in all directions as Linoone fired its shadow ball at Storm. Both attacks hit their targets causing an explosion. After it cleared Alex could see that Storm had gotten lucky and had paralyzed Linoone.

"Linoone use shice ball!" Alex shouted.

"Use discharge!" Nick countered.

Linoone shot off a shadow ball and proceeded to use ice beam to make a cover of ice over the shadow ball. The frozen shadow ball hit, causing the shadow ball to explode which sent ice shards shooting in every direction. The ice shards jabbed Storm everywhere taking it down in one good hit. Linoone could not avoid the wave of electricity which hit her and knocked her out as well.

"Both Eelektross and Linoone are unable to battle making it a tie!"

"You did great, Storm, take a good rest." Nick gratefully told the now returned Eelektross.

"Thank you for your fighting spirit, Linoone. You earned a long rest." Alex praised.

"May both trainers send out their next Pokemon please?" the judge asked.

"Mimikyu I need you!" Alex called.

"Alright, Spike it's time finish what you started!" yelled Nick summoning his Ferrothorn.

Both Mimikyu and Ferrothorn hit the battlefield ready to battle. As Mimikyu landed explosions attacked it from all sides using up Mimikyu's disguise ability before the match started.

"May the battle between Ferrothorn and Mimikyu begin!" the judge called out starting the battle.

"Use swords dance!" ordered Alex.

"Alright use leech seed!" called Nick.

Mimikyu began to dance as Spike launched dozens of small seeds at Mimikyu who had yet to finish the swords dance making it unable to dodge the oncoming attack which struck the ghost and fairy type from everywhere, letting the seeds grow and began to take Mimikyu's energy and transfer it to Spike.

"Mimikyu use Shadow Sword!" Alex shouted.

"Use protect!"

As Mimikyu charged Spike set up its protect. When Mimikyu saw the protect he stopped and did a swords dance, tripling his regular attack power.

"Alright use Giga drain!" Nick commanded.

"Use shadow claw!" Alex countered.

Spike began to steal more of Mimikyu's health as the disguise Pokemon charged straight at him with the intent of smacking the thorn pod Pokemon as hard as he could because Mimikyu knew that the damage from Spike's iron barbs might be enough to take him down. As Spike was struck by the shadow claw he was sent flying from the massive damage he had just received, leaving small holes where Spike landed.

When the judge looked at Spike and noticed it had swirled eyes he declared Mimikyu the victor.

"You did well Spike. Get a good rest." Nick told Spike as he was recalled "Alright, Chuck wreak havoc!" Nick yelled summoning a shiny Heracross.

"May the battle between Heracross and Mimikyu begin!" the judge called.

"Max your attack with one final swords dance!"

"Alright use hone claws as many times as you can before Mimikyu finishes!" Nick yelled.

As both Pokemon raised their attack until Mimikyu finished its swords dance. Chuck had gotten 2 hone claws in doubling his attack power before Mimikyu finished.

"Alright use play rough!" Alex called expecting it to make a one hit knock out.

"Use sucker punch!" Nick called.

Mimikyu charged at the Heracross in front of him who suddenly disappeared making him stop out of surprise. As soon as Mimikyu stopped, Chuck reappeared right in front of him and sent him flying from the punch he delivered. Mimikyu was knocked out by the time he hit the ground.

"Mimikyu is unable to battle! Heracross is the winner!" the judge called.

"Metagross, I need you!" he yelled summoning his Metagross.

"Is that Metagross a shiny?" Nick asked, clearly impressed.

"Yes it is. He was given to me as a Beldum from Steven Stone!" Alex said as he gestured to his silver and gold Metagross.

"That's cool and all but let's get back to battling!" Nick called.

"May the battle between Metagross and Heracross begin!" The judge called.

"Start off with psychic!" Alex called.

"Use sharpened sucker punch!"

As Metagross tried to grab Chuck with psychic the Heracross got off another hone claws before striking with another sucker punch.

"How is it not affected from psychic! Metagross use meteor mash!" Alex yelled, tired of all the surprises this Heracross had.

"Alright, we can't hold this up forever. Use shadow claw!" Nick called.

Both Pokemon charged their attack and rushed forward and struck each other in the face causing a huge cloud of dust to rise. When the dust cleared there was no Heracross on the field! In its place stood a big, black, and red fox, a Zoroark!

"What! Where did the Heracross go? You did not recall Heracross because I would have seen the red light." Alex questioned while demanding an answer.

"The truth is you we're never fighting Chuck, Alex. You were battling Shadow here," Nick explained while gesturing to the Zoroark. "Shadow is a Zoroark meaning its ability is illusion. Illusion allows its user to appear as one of my other Pokemon until it's damaged meaning that this is the first time you have dealt damage to him. As for why psychic failed it's because Zoroark is a dark type, meaning it is immune to all psychic attacks." Nick explained to an utterly shocked and confused Alex.

"That's insane! Let's go Metagross, let's make it pay for fooling us! Use hammer arm!" Alex yelled.

"Use punishment!" Nick said calmly.

Metagross shot forward slamming it arm down on Shadow as hard as possible which caused Shadow to faint but not before he hit Metagross with punishment.

"Zoroark is unable to battle! Metagross is the winner!" called the judge.

"You did well Shadow, have a good rest. Ra it's your time to shine!" Nick called summoning a Volcarona.

"Where did you manage to get a Volcarona?" Alex questioned.

"He was given to me as an egg from Alder when I became the Unova league champion." Nick replied before motioning to the judge to start the match.

"May the battle between Metagross and Volcarona begin!" He called.

"Use hammer arm!" Alex called.

"Dodge and use quiver dance!" Nick yelled in response.

Metagross charged Ra but could not keep up with the bug's speed which allowed it to get away and use quiver dance, boosting its speed, attack, and defense.

"Alright use meteor mash!" commanded Alex.

"Hit it with fiery dance!"

Both Pokemon shot forward and hit each with all the strength they could muster, causing a cloud of smoke to rise. When it cleared neither Pokemon was ready to give in, both Pokemon stronger from using the attacks that gave them attack boosts.

"Meteor mash again!" Alex told his friend.

"Use protect and then giga drain!" Nick yelled

As Metagross charged forward Ra formed a see-through shield which he smacked as hard as it could trying to break through it but to no avail. Ra lowered the shield and used giga drain to deplete Metagross's health and regenerate its own by a small amount seeing as grass does half damage to steel types.

"Hang in there Metagross! Use shadow ball!"

"Ra outshine the sun with fiery dance!" Nick called.

Ra covered itself in fire and charged at Metagross as it charged up a ball of pure shadows. Metagross launched the attack which canceled out Ra's charge.

"Quick use quiver dance as much as possible, then use protect!" Nick shouted just before Alex said his commands.

"Use hammer arm!" Alex shouted.

Metagross launched his attack at the dancing Volcarona but not before Ra finished 2 quiver dances increasing his speed and defense to 2.5x and his attack to 3.5x. As Ra finished he brought up his protect, shielding himself from attack.

"Before it can recover use fiery dance!" Nick yelled immediately

"Quick! get out of there Metagross!" Alex shouted knowing that if this attack landed Metagross would go down for the count.

Metagross used its speed to fly across the field avoiding the blazing bug behind him. Ra used its increased speed to reach it in no time flat defeating Metagross.

"Metagross is unable to battle! Volcarona is the winner!" the judge called.

"Alright, Blaziken I need you!" Alex called bringing out his Blaziken.

"May the battle between Ra and Blaziken begin!" the judge yelled.

"Alright use blaze kick!"

"Dodge and use fiery dance!"

Blaziken shot forward and attempted to smack Ra upside the head but failed as it sidestepped and fled. Blaziken would not accept it and chased after Ra as she seemed to be going faster. She caught up to Ra and kicked Ra in the back sending him flying forward.

"Ra! are you alright?" Nick asked.

Ra gave a shriek as acknowledgment.

"Alright, then use fiery dance!" Nick said.

"Blaziken finish this with brave bird!" Alex shouted.

As both attacks collided up in the sky a ball of smoke was generated. From the bottom of the ball of smoke one Pokemon fell unconscious to the ground. It was Ra.

"Volcarona is unable to battle! Blaziken is the winner!" the judge announced.

"Ra you did just great. Take a break. Alright Chuck let's fight until the end!" Nick yelled calling out his pink Heracross.

"May the battle between Heracross and Blaziken begin!" the judge yelled.

"Alright start off with blaze kick!" Alex commanded

"Use rock blast!" ordered NIck

Blaziken charged forward as Heracross threw five rocks at her. She dodged the first three before getting hit in the chest and head by the last two sending her backwards.

"Use swords dance and arm thrust!"

"Use blaze kick again!" yelled Alex, determined to land a blaze kick on Heracross.

Heracross charged forward and smacked Blaziken 3 times before Blaziken used blaze kick to trip Chuck before backing up to get a safe distance between them.

"Alright now send that bug flying! Use sky uppercut!"

"You want him to fly? Alright Chuck fly up and use pin missile in rapid succession!" Nick yelled.

Chuck launched himself up using his wings before ing a stream of sharp needle down at Blaziken. Blaziken managed to dodge more than half of it but the sheer amount of them caused her to get hit by the rest of the needles.

"Alright Chuck! Finish this with arm thrust!" Nick yelled.

Chuck came shooting down before Alex or Blaziken could react and smacked Blaziken multiple times in the head knocking her out cold.

"Blaziken is unable to battle! Heracross is the winner!" the judge called.

"Good job Blaziken. Have a good rest. Swampert I need you!" yelled Alex summoning his last Pokemon.

"May the battle between Heracross and Swampert begin!" the judge bellowed.

"Alright Chuck! I believe its time!" Nick said revealing a keystone embedded in his top of his right glove. "Chuck, bond with me! Together we will surpass the limits and mega evolve!" Yelled Nick as lines of pure energy shot out of both Heracross and Nick which connected halfway to each other making a blinding light. When it faded there was now a pink mega Heracross standing before Nick.

"Alright Swampert let's match their power!" Alex shouted grabbing his keystone. "Swampert, Answer my call, and go beyond your evolution with your power, mega evolve!" shouted Alex as a mega Swampert stood before Alex.

"Alright Heracross use rock blast!" Nick called.

"Block them back with hydro cannon and then use earthquake!" Alex shouted.

Chuck quickly chucked 5 large rocks straight at Swampert which were destroyed by the impact of Swampert's hydro cannon and began to pound the ground causing an earthquake that almost made Chuck stumble backwards.

"Pull through Chuck! Use arm thrust!"

"Block it then use ice beam!"

Charged forward and attempted to smack Swampert in the head but he brought his arms up like a shield protecting his face as he charged the ice beam. Swampert lowered his arms and shot the i e beam at point blank range instantly freezing Chuck!

"No! Chuck, break out of it!'

"here let me help with that. Swampert, pick him up and slam him down!" Alex commanded.

Swampert used all its strength to lift the bugsicle that was Chuck. As he was lifted above Swampert head he was slammed down with such speed that there was no coming back from it. When the ice shattered Chuck passed out from the pain of being frozen solid.

"Heracross is unable to battle! Swampert is the winner! Nick could you please send out your final pokemon please." yelled the judge.

"Well it's all come down to this. Gaia it's time to wraps things up!" Nick yelled summoning a shiny Serperior. No one knew it but this was Nick's strongest pokemon. It could easily take down Chuck when he mega evolved. Gaia was also Nick's starter Pokemon.

"May the battle between Swampert and Serperior begin." The judge called.

"Let's start this off with leafstorm, Gaia!" Nick called.

"Counter with ice beam!" responded Alex.

Gaia shot a storm of leaves ar Swampert but was hit by an ice beam half way across the field turning the leaves into powdery snow.

"Swampert use ice beam again!" yelled Alex.

"Dodge it and use leaf storm!" Nick countered.

Swampert let the beam of ice sail towards its target but before it his Gaia used its incredible speed to dodge it and get behind Swampert before using leaf storm on his back making Swampert grunt out of pain.

"Swampert use ice beam on the stadium!" Alex commanded.

"Gaia avoid the ice beam at all costs!" Nick said.

Swampert began to cover the entire field in ice as Gaia avoided getting hit by it. As swampert finished he could see Gaia struggling to stay upright on the slippery surface.

"Alright Swampert take it out with another ice beam!" Alex shouted.

"Quick Gaia! Snap out of it and use hidden power!" Nick yelled.

Gaia fired of the hidden power just in time to block the ice protecting Gaia. All the ice around where Gaia had been standing had all turned into water.

"How did it do that! Grass types can't melt ice! Swampert us hydro cannon!" yelled Alex.

"Gaia use hidden power on the ice! Don't worry about the hydro cannon I know you can take it!" called Nick.

As Gaia began using hidden power multiple times on the field Alex could see that the ice was melting until there was no more ice. Just as Gaia finished she was hit broadside by a torrent of water sending her a few feet backwards.

"Hidden power is a special move. It typing is completely random and depends on the pokemon itself. Gaia's hidden power is fire typed so I can melt your ice!" Nick explained.

"Well then I just will aim my ice directly at you instead! Swampert use earthquake!" yelled Alex.

"Use giga drain!" shouted Nick.

Gaia knew it could not dodge the earthquake so she let it land and immediately responded by using giga drain allowing her to regain all the health she lost from earthquake and then some more.

"Use giga storm!" commanded Nick.

"Intercept it with surf!" order Alex.

Gaia launched the leaf storm and used giga drain on the leaves making it so every leaf was charged by the giga drain. The leaves cut straight through the oncoming wave as if it was nothing hitting Swampert everywhere draining its health until Swampert could lake no more and fainted.

"Swampert is unable to battle! Alex has run out of usable Pokemon making Nick the winner!"

"Gaia we did it!" Nick said happily as he hugged his starter.

"Maybe next time we will beat him..." Whispered Alex

" **There we have it folks! What an amazing battle Nick and Alex gave us! Nick come out on top making him the winner! Stick around for the award ceremony which will beginning soon!"** the announcer shouted from his viewing box.

* * *

*Camera turns on to see a group of very tired people.*

 **Nick:** *pant* I think we lost him… Hi readers! We hope you enjoyed chapter 8 of Prophecy of the Eons. The update schedule has become that a new chapter will posted every week on either Friday or Saturday.

 **Bianca:** Hey wheres is Gaming?! Did Lego get him?

 **Latias:** when Lego started to chase us from the kitchen we all past him and Lego just ran past him. I wonder what he was doing. Ill ask him the next time I see them.

*Distant roar is heard in the background followed by a scream.*

 **Nick:** I told Tel that we should not split up and try and hide. A Haxorus's sense of smell is amazing. I hope he is alright.

 **Bianca:** You're right about that! He found us! Run!

 **Legodood93:** *lets out a huge roar* I found you!Come here so I can crush you!

 **Nick:** RUN! *Looks at camera* We will see you in chapter 9. I hope… wish us luck. Remember to review to tell us what you thought about the chapter and leave us some questions to answer in chapter 9! *Runs off screen*

 **Legodood93:** Get back here! *Accidentally knocks over the camera*

*Alex comes into the frame and picks up the camera*

 **Alex:** This is gonna take days to fix….

*A bloodied Tel crawls into the seen*

 **Tel:** help me...

 **Alex:** What The!? Tel? What the heck happened?

 **Tel:** Lego happened... caught me while raging... never split up to hide from a raging Haxorus

 **Alex:** Great.. First the camera, now you.. I'll get you to Latios and Lorenzo then I'll look for any other broken camera's.

*He Picks up Tel and puts him over his shoulder, alex looks at the camera and notices it's still on*

 **Alex:** Well Reader's see you in the next chapter, I'm gonna try and fix these camera's before next chapter, Over and out. *the camera turns off*


	9. Introductions

*Backyard camera turns on to find Nick, Latias, Ash, and Bianca sitting there exhausted.*

 **Ash:** Well I think we are safe here until he calms down.

 **Nick:** I hope so. Wait… What's that sound?"

*from above them was a massive blue ball of aura screaming as it shot forwards them.

 **Nick:** WHAT THE H...

*The camera blacks out as a big BOOM was heard. A few seconds later the camera feed returns to show all four people in a crater.*

 **Latias:** Ouch… Not even my protect could handle it.

 **Nick:** Where the hell did that come from?!

 **Bianca:** I don't know but Latias you know recover use it to heal all of us!

 **Latias:** Alright! I have not heard any roars or sounds of destruction… I think he has calmed down. We should go find the others.

*A few minutes later in the living room camera.*

 **Latios:** Wow Lego! You sure did a number on this house. Also, do you know where that blue ball from earlier that hit Gaming and Tel came from?

 **Legodood93:** *Stops cleaning his tusks.* Look I was in a blind rage because of how my tusks were being used! If you knew how long it takes to sharpen and clean these you would do the same thing. As for the blue ball… No, I don't know where that came from. How is Tel?

 **Lorenzo:** I just finished patching him up. You could ask him yourself. You should apologize to him. Also, Alex is trying to fix the damage you caused you should help him.

 **Legodood93:** Alright I'll finish cleaning later. Tel, are you alright? Sorry about doing that to you.

 **Tel:** It's fine, I've taken worse, Like that freaking blue ball that hit me.

 **Legodood93:** Okay get better soon. I'm gonna check up with Alex.

*Half an hour later in which Lego and Alex fixed the house.*

 **Nick:** *Walks into the living room with Latias and Bianca to see Tel, with bandages almost everywhere, Latios, Lorenzo, Gaming, Pikachu, Alex, and Lego. He could see Lego with his back turned talking to Alex while using a towel to clean his tusks.* There you guys are! This house is way too big! Are you calm now, Lego?

 **Legodood93:** *Had not noticed Nick, Ash, Bianca, and Latias come in until now.* Is that Nick? *Turns around to see Nick and the others and glares at them.* Not fully. I'm not in blind rage anymore if that is what you're asking. *Continues to glare at them as he cleaned his tusks.*

 **Alex:** There are the other idiots! Here's the bill for the damage. You can split up the cost between all four of you because Tel has gotten a free get out of jail card because of his injuries. Also, Lego requested me to start the Q and A for the questions from chapter 8. The first question comes from **storyteller21** : Will Ash catch himself or not?

 **Legodood93:** Of course he will. We can't have one of our characters get taken away by some random person with a pokeball.

 **Ash:** Hey! I'm not that thick skulled to forget to do that.

 **Alex:** This second one isn't really a question. It's more of an explanation on something that happened. It's from **scribe0magic**. *Shows it to Tel, Gaming, Bianca, Latias, Bianca, and Nick.*

 **Nick:** Scribe0magic, you better hope I don't find you…

 **The other five:** Ditto.

 **Alex:** Well that was all the reviews and PM's for this chapter. If you want to do something to/with us, ask us a question, or tell us something feel free to leave it in a review or PM Legodood93 and they will be answered in the next chapter. Until then We hope you enjoy chapter 9 of Prophecy of the Eons!

 **Bianca:** *looks at the bill and faints from the amount written on it.*

 **Legodood93:** Now that's what you deserve for using my tusks as a kitchen knife. *Finishes cleaning ofo the sticky juice of his tusks and proceeds to re-sharpen them.*

 **Alex:** I'm gonna go fix the other camera's that were broken by you guys. *He leaves the room to his workshop*

Pokespeech: **"I'm a Pokemon!"**

Normal speech: "I can talk!"

Talking through a microphone: **"I'm super loud now!"**

Thoughts: 'Good thing no one knows what I'm thinking about!'

Telepathy: _"I'm in you're head!"_

* * *

" **And here we have the top 3 trainers of Altomare's first ever official tournament!"** the announcer yelled. **"In the first place, we have Nick! In the second place spot is Alex! And finally Ash has taken the third place spot!"** the announcer revealed.

As each of them was called they were given medals as a reward for their achievements.

" **And this will conclude this year's tournament! We hope to see you again next year!"** the announcer called as everyone left the stadium.

* * *

10 minutes later:

Ash was walking through the crowd when he heard an old friend call his name.

"Hey, Ash! Wait up!" cried Misty as she ran up to her best friend.

"Misty?! I thought you would not be here for another day or two!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well, I was told there was this tournament going on so I left early so I could watch it but I did not expect to see you here." Misty explained. "So why are you here Ash?" she questioned.

"I'm here with Brock to watch you compete in the tour de Alto Mare as well as to see some old friends," Ash replied. "Speaking of which here they come now!" Ash said seeing the group walking to them through the now empty pavilion outside the stadium.

"Ash you did it! You got third!" Bianca yelled as they caught up to Ash and Misty.

"Oh hi, Misty. I thought you we not coming for another day or two." Brock said.

"Well, I came early to watch the tournament, Brock. When you told me you we're coming to watch the race why did you not tell me Ash was coming with you?" Misty said with a tinge of anger.

Brock lifted his arms in self-defense when he saw Misty begin to pull out her mallet. "Woah settle down! I had asked Ash if he was coming after I called you because I did not know if Ash would say yes or not." Brock explained.

"Well, I trust that's what happened. So Ash what was that you did in your final battle against Alex? Your Pokemon looked almost like you and you two were in sync." Misty said.

"Greninja and I have a special bond that lets him do that which gives him the strength of a mega evolved Pokemon. We don't know why we can do it but we can." Ash explained.

"Well, I'm sure Misty will want to hear all about your travels, Ash. But we should head back so we can prepare dinner." Lorenzo said.

"Alright then let's go," Ash said as they began to walk back to the secret garden of the lati.

Half way back to the secret garden of the lati:

"Hey, Ash! Wait up! I would like to talk to you!" called out an unfamiliar voice.

Ash stopped and turned to see Alex running forwards him with someone following him but walking instead.

"Who are you? You seem very familiar." Ash said, talking to Alex as the two reached the group.

"That was a joke right?" Alex asked. When he saw the face Ash gave him he sighed. "I'm Alex Maple. I battled you in the semifinals," he explained.

"Oh! Now I remember! That was a great battle Alex! I hope we can battle each other again some time!" Ash said happily

"About that Ash. I was hoping you would allow me to join you in your future journeys." Alex said.

"Sure! Welcome to the group! Are you a relative of May and Max? Who is that you're with?" Ash asked after welcoming Ash & Co's newest member.

"Yes, I am their older brother. Oh him?" Alex asked gesturing to the person standing silently next to him dressed in a red aura guardian clothing. "He is a friend of mine," Alex explained.

"Hello. I'm Nicholas Blazer. You can call me Nick. Others know me as Unova's champion. It's a pleasure to meet you" Nick said introducing himself with a bow and taking off his hat in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you, Nick! You sure are a powerful trainer. I hope I can get strong enough to battle you." Ash told him.

"I might actually be able to help with making you stronger. I have been traveling with Alex for a while now so if you will allow me to join your group I could train you." Nick offered.

"I'll take you up on that offer Nick! Welcome to the team!" Ash said shaking Nick's hand welcoming him to the group.

"Well besides this what else have you been doing Ash?" Misty asked.

"Well…" Ash began.

"He can explain once we get back! Let's get going everyone!" Lorenzo interrupted making Ash and Misty glare at him but they proceed to follow him anyways.

At the entrance to the secret garden of the lati:

"Before we go any farther, Nick and Alex you must promise to keep everything you will see a secret between us and promise not to capture any of the Pokemon inside. Do you promise and accept these terms?" Lorenzo asked.

"We promise. We are not bad people." both of them replied.

"Alright then let's go inside," Lorenzo said walking through the wall.

As soon as they were through the wall both Latias and Latios changed back to their Pokemon forms surprising Misty. Nick and Alex did not look surprised by their transformation however.

"So that was Latias but Latios." Misty said in surprise when it dawned on her that last time she was her Latios died. "Wait isn't Latios dead? Why is he here?" Misty said shocked.

"Yes he was but Ash brought him back to life." Lorenzo explained.

"He did what?! Ash you better start explaining now!" Misty threatened pulling out her mallet.

"Misty chill out I will explain everything!" Ash almost yelled when he saw the mallet.

* * *

10 minutes of explaining how Ash revived Latios later:

"So you used your aura to revive Latios? I did not know you could use aura Ash." Misty said.

"I can. You we're not there when I used it to help Lucario save Mew and the tree of beginning." Ash told her.

"I still don't understand how you can be Latias and Latios' brother. You are a human not a Pokemon." Misty said.

(A/N: When explaining they did not mention Ash's Latios form at all. They just mentioned that Latios discovered it when looking at Ash's aura.)

" _That's because Ash is not human, Misty"_ Latias told Misty.

Misty was not used to hearing LAtias in her head but from them explaining Latios's revival she learned that Latias could use telepathy. "What do you mean he's not human? He clearly is human, just look at him!" She said gesturing to Ash.

"Just watch this Misty." Ash said standing up closing and closing his eyes. As he stood up he was covered in a white light which faded revealing a raven black Latios with a purple triangle in the middle.

"Ash is that you?" Misty asked as she walked up to examine the Latios in front of her.

Ash nodded in response. **"Yes, Misty it's me alright!"** Ash told her forgetting she could not understand him anymore.

" _Ash can not talk in his Latios form and he has not learned telepathy yet so I will be his translator in the meantime."_ Latias explained when Misty did not understand what Ash was saying.

"Well, this is a lot to soak in here so the rest of your adventures can wait until tomorrow Ash," Misty said.

"I can train Ash to use his aura if he chooses to allow me." Alex who had been silent with Nick until now said.

Ash nodded his head as to say yes.

"This is quite an eventful group of people we have joined up with here, Alex," Nick commented.

"Yes it is, Nick. It's almost as eventful as some of our adventures while we traveled together but in just one day!" Alex replied.

"Hey we would love to hear your stories too, Nick and Alex." said Ash after he changed back into his human form.

"I would be happy to share," Nick said with a smile. "I come all the way from Opelucid city in Unova. I started my journey when I was 12 with my partner, Gaia. After 3 years of training and capturing Pokemon we made a team consisting of Gaia the Serperior, Spike the Ferrothorn, Storm the Eelektross, Chuck the Heracross, Shadow the Zoroark, and Fury the Fraxure. After another 6 months of training and gym badge collecting, we challenged the elite four and the champion and won which made us the new champion. As a gift for becoming the new champion, Alder, the previous champion, gave me a Larvesta egg which over time hatched and later became Ra, the Volcarona who sadly replaced Fury's spot on the team although he was fine with it. And that pretty much leads up to where I met Alex." Nick said clearly trying to avoid telling the group something.

"That's really cool! You're super lucky!" Ash exclaimed. "Did you see any legendaries on your journeys?" He asked.

"Why yes I did see legendaries. I saw Thundurus the middle of a storm, I caught a glimpse of Kyurem near Victory road in the winter, and I befriended a Genesect that I freed from team plasma." Nick said carefully. "Have you seen any legendaries, Ash?" Nick asked.

This question made Brock, Misty, and Ash start to laugh. Which made Nick give them a look. "Oh, I have lost count of how many he's seen!" Misty said surprising Nick and Alex.

"Please do tell us Ash." said Nick and Alex.

"I have helped a lot of legendaries over the years! I have met Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Mew, Mewtwo, Celebi, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Ho-oh, Lugia, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Latias, Latios, Jirachi, Deoxys, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Arceus, Shaymin, Regigigas, Heatran, Cresselia, Darkrai, Manaphy, Victini, Virizion, Cobalion, Terrakion, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Keldeo, Meloetta, Genesect, Xerneas,Yveltal, Zygarde, Diancie, Hoopa, Magearna, Volcanion. Oh did I mention it turns out I am Lugia's chosen one." Ash said making Alex and Nick's give faces like their brains had exploded.

"So you're chosen by a legendary? And a very important legendary too!" Nick exclaimed. He then leaned into Alex's ear and said: "Should we tell him?".

"Sure, why not? Nick you go first," Alex said.

"Ok, why not. Ash, I was not fully truthful when I told you about how many Legendaries I have seen. I have also seen Victini. I am Victini's chosen one just like you are Lugia's chosen." Nick said getting gasps from everyone but Alex. "Alright Alex your turn. Spill the beans!" Nick said with a chuckle.

Alex nods "Well I come from Petalburg city, I chose Mudkip as my starter. When I was on my way back to Petalburg I caught a Zigzagoon, which is now Linoone. Anyway I went around the Hoenn region getting badges. After I got Flannery's badge I battled my dad and it was thanks to Swampert and Linoone that I won. But when I was on my way back I ran into some poacher's poaching a Treecko and a Torchic so I rescued both and they joined my team. They are now the Blaziken and Sceptile I have, anyway I've also met with a Latios and Latias, but they're from Eon Island in Hoenn, I also met up with Steven stone, who gave me a shiny Beldum, a Keystone, and Swampert's mega stone. I continued on my journey through Hoenn collecting more badges and I made it to the elite four, but couldn't win against Steven, and not to mention the Beldum he gave me evolved as well. Anyway I went to the Alola region and traveled around, I caught my Mimikyu at the abandoned megamart there, which is also a trail site- Oh I forgot my Z-ring! Dang it!" Said Alex.

"What's a Z-ring Alex?" Ash questioned.

"A Z-ring is a special type of device, if you have a certain pokemon with a certain move, with the corresponding Z crystal, and do a certain pose, the pokemon releases a special move with one for each type. Anyway, after traveling around Alola I went to Unova and traveled around the region which is where I met Nick and we proceeded to travel around the other region's and then we came here for the tournament. But I'm not really any legends chosen one, I'm a much bigger deal." Alex said.

"What do you mean by that Alex?" Bianca asked.

Alex Smiled as he took off his glove, showing the mark of Arceus glowing on his right hand. "I am a worker of Arceus himself." Answered Alex.

"Arceus as in the god of Pokemon? That's Amazing! How in the world did you get a job like that?" Brock asked.

"I despise teams like Rocket, Aqua, Magma and those who use legendaries for evil purposes, plus, Nick and I also disrupted a lot of their plans. Arceus chose me to be his worker because he said my aura is pure enough to be his worker," Alex Finished.

"Yes, I was there when it happened. He told me to stay with him to help him on his way seeing as he knew I was Victini's chosen one," Nick said confirming the story.

"Sounds like you had one heck of an adventure." Brock stated.

"Yep, now I'm gonna go back really quickly to the Pokemon Center to get my Z-ring, I know the way back!" Called Alex as he ran out of the secret garden of the Lati.

"Well, I will go make dinner. Bianca, would you help me please?" Asked Lorenzo who was heading back to the house.

* * *

1 hour later:

Alex re-entered the secret garden of the Lati, with a ring on his wrist. "Alright, I'm back!" Alex called out.

"You're lucky because I was just about to pack up dinner. Go inside and reheat yours. I had to protect it from Ash." Bianca told him with a chuckle.

"Let me guess, he has a big stomach?" Alex asked.

"If you want to hear some of his feats just ask Brock. He traveled with him until the end of Sinnoh as their cook and companion." Bianca told him.

"Alright, Well, I'll show one of the Z-moves later then." Alex said as he headed towards where Bianca pointed.

* * *

*The workshop camera turns on showing Alex working on the broken camera's, and just finishes another camera, as Tel comes in*

 **Tel:** How's the camera's coming?

 **Alex:** So far so good. Arceus, they destroyed a lot of camera's, both lego and those idiot's. The reason the bill was so large was because of lenses, and internal components of the camera's and to fix some dents on the external casing.

 **Tel:** Dang. *Notices the camera is on* Is the chapter done already?

 **Alex:** Guess so, get everyone in here. *Tel heads to the door, walking off-screen for a while*

 **Tel:** Everyone get in here! It's the end of the chapter already! *Everyone walks into the workshop*

 **Lego:** What's up bud? You seem to be feeling better although those injuries definitely will need time to heal but you're voice is back.

 **Tel:** It never left in the first place, and it's the end of the chapter, didn't you hear me?

 **Lego:** Maaaybe… I was try to fix some of the furniture as well as trying to fix the doors that I burst through.

 **Alex:** That's why you also got off that paying the repair bill.

 **Lego:** Hey now. I pay for the house so I think that's enough. Without that we would not be here.

 **Alex:** Alright, good point very good point.

 **Latias:** Hey Gaming I noticed you didn't run from Lego. What were you doing?

 **Gaming:** Pondering about the infinite possibilities that have opened up as to using a Haxorus and its tusks.

 **Lego:** Grrreeaaattt… find anything I'm actually curious.

 **Tel:** Well with all due respect, I won't do anything with his tusk for a while...

 **Gaming:** Well lumberjack is not a bad occupation for one. There is also chopping up food as we saw, serving in the army...Many uses.

 **Lego:** *Smirks* I like that last one a lot it would be cool to be a dragon in the army. I actually have used my tusks to get wood for our fireplace before. It does it a lot better than an axe seeing as a Haxorus' tusks are indestructible.

 **Gaming** : Me too! You would make a very efficient killing machine y'know?! Regarding the wood? That's a boring one. But yeah, Lego the Lumberjack. My psychic works better though.*-proud smile*

 **Alex:** Don't give him any ideas.. *He continue to work on the components of the cameras he's working on.*

 **Gaming:** Hey Alex, need a paw with that? I've refined my psychic so as to not destroy the components I work with.

 **Alex:** Sure, Start with those two. *he points to two other destroyed cameras*

 **Gaming:** Alright! *Lifts the two camera's closer and starts repairing them both at the same time with psychic*

 **Lego:** We should probably end here and prepare for next time. I still need to sharpen my tusks because even if they are indestructible they still get dull. See we will see you soon this is Legodood93 signing off!

 **Alex:** These Cameras should be done by then! *The camera turns off*


	10. Training music start!

**Gaming:** *Turns on camera* Am I the one to start off this chapter? YES! Lego I took your job!

 **Lego:** I'll let you have this one since I would prefer to not be floating near the roof right now… But either way surprise! You get 2 chapters on the same day because we wrote so much that it was waaaay to long to be 1 chapter!

 **Alex:** Is that Camera on finally?!

 **Gaming:** Yep! I can do wonders on technology. Like that time I fixed a friend's broken console. And thanks Lego! You know how things work now.

 **Alex:** Well let's start off this chapter and we can put these cameras back into position.

 **Lego:** *clears throat* We may or may not have a full drawer of knives now to prevent that event from occurring again… I bought like 2 dozen knives earlier.

 **Tel:** Yea let's not have an event like that or Alex would go crazy and have all of us pay for the damage.

 **Lego:** I should be safe from paying seeing as I'm the one paying the bills to keep this house. Although he may have Gaming use his psychic to pin me to a floor and beat me with stick or something.

 **Gaming** : That's too boring and easy. I'd suspend you mid-air and crush your limbs one by one until you black out from the pain! Or I'd let you stay there until you calm down. Take your pick.

 **Alex** : Can we just get back on track here?!

 **Lego:** Did that not even frighten you Tel? That sounds worse than what I did to you. As well as you guys have not been through one of Latias's games now have you? One of the last games I was in broke one of my legs. At least it healed.

*Tel Gulps* **Tel:** Well he said that to you, and that sounds a little extreme.. Even with my injuries.

 **Gaming:** Now that I think about it, can Latias make a game like Dark Souls 3? Oh I'd love that! I already mastered that game and Bloodborne so they're not hard anymore.. Or is it a game she makes to make you suffer?

 **Lego:** Technically both. She makes the games to entertain herself and on occasions to entertain others and quite frequently someone is suffering in the game.

 **Gaming:** Wait but since I have a higher special attack stat, couldn't I take control of her games and psychic them backwards? That's an interesting theory.

 **Lego** : I wish. It seems like it's not possible. I've tried every psychic Pokemon in existence. Even Arceus with a mind plate!

 **Gaming:** How Mean. Kinda wish I could try one of her games but whatevs. Let's get this chapter on though. This is dragging on too long.

 **Lego:** Agreed.

 **Alex:** Finally!

 **Lego:** You're just happy because you get a big part in this chapter Alex!

 **Alex:** Maybe a little, but I have somethings as well to get to. *points to the box of fixed cameras*

 **Lego:** Alright then! We hope you enjoy chapter 10 of Prophecy of the Eons! We will see you at the end of the chapter!

Normal Speech: "Hi"

Telepathy: _"Hi"_

Pokespeech: **"HI"**

Thoughts: 'hi'

* * *

Chapter 10:

The next morning around 5:00 A.M:

"Rise and shine Ash!" Nick yelled trying to wake ash to no avail. "Ash, you better get up now or I will be forced to use everything in my power to wake you up." Nick threatened.

"Must be a heavy sleeper huh?" Alex asked.

"No kidding! He asked for this!" Nick said focusing on his psychic powers to lift Ash out off the tree and let him drop to the ground with a thud.

" **Hey what was that for?!"** Ash cried out as he stood up.

"It's time to begin your aura training." Nick said because both Nick and Alex could understand Pokemon.

"Yep, I'll be waiting near the fountain." Alex said as he goes towards the fountain.

"Let's go Ash." Nick called as he walked to the fountain.

"What will you be teaching me?" Ash asked quickly changing back into his human form with a pair of gloves that once belonged to Sir Aaron. He always had them with him just in case so of course he would have them now.

"We will teach you how to form an aura sphere and use it as a weapon and we will try and train you to be able to summon your aura without any help." Nick explained as gestured to the gloves when he finished.

"That sounds fun and hard. It looks like we are at the fountain now. Alex you there?" Ash called.

"Over here." Alex called as he was leaning on a tree. "Let's start off with the basics. We are going to train you in pulling your aura out and shaping it into visible matter," Alex said walking over to them.

"First thing you want to do is focus on you very life force. Once you have found it, push a small amount of it into your hands and we will go from there." Nick explained. "Alex can demonstrate this," he said gesturing to Alex.

"Of course," said Alex as a small ball of golden aura started to form in Alex's hand. "My aura is golden due to me being a worker of Arceus, yours will be blue with a hint of red. Nicks is red," he said while gesturing to Nick.

As Alex motioned to him he summoned a good sized red aura sphere before launching it at a rock, leaving a small crater from the impact. "Aura is your life essence. Everything has an aura but not everyone can see it or use it." Nick explained. "Most of the legendaries chosen ones and Arceus's workers are aura wielders. As you can see by my clothing I am an aura guardian down in Unova. I got the Idea for it from Sir Aaron's suit." Nick explained before continuing "Although most Pokemon are able to use aura so you would have been able to use aura either way." Nick finished.

"Ash, Please try this." Alex said.

"Alright. I'll do my best!" Ash said. He found it very easy to pull out his aura seeing as he had done it just yesterday to save Latios.

"There you go! You're a natural!" Nick praised.

"Yep, but that was pretty easy, now imagine your aura as a weapon and shape it to your choosing, like so." Alex said as his ball of aura transformed into a rapier.

"I think you're rushing a bit Alex." Nick commented. "He should first learn to use his aura to form and use aura sphere." Nick suggested.

"I just wanted to see his main aura technique." Alex said. "But now that you mention it, yes he should be able to use aura sphere first." Alex agreed as the aura rapier completely disappears.

"So Ash, try bringing out your aura again. This time imagine it forming into a ball in your hand." Nick commanded.

Ash closed his eyes and pictured his aura forming a ball in his hands. When he opened his eyes a blue and red ball the size of a soccer was floating in between his hands. "Now what do I do?" Ash asked.

"Now just throw it and it should go in that direction and explode on impact." Alex answered.

Ash attempted to throw the ball at Nick which sent the ball flying at him, knocking Nick down to the floor. "That's for making me fall out of a tree." Ash said smirking.

"I should have seen that coming." Nick sighed. "Now Ash practice doing that for a while then we will move onto other techniques." Nick told him.

* * *

1 hour later:

"Well done you have gotten very good at using aura sphere! I think it's time to teach you to bring out your main aura technique." Nick said. "To bring out your technique you need to focus on your aura going to your hands just like with an aura sphere but instead imagine it becoming a physical weapon. Your aura will make the weapon into whatever your main technique is until you learn how to shape your aura into other weapons." Nick explained.

"Like me and my rapier." Alex said as he brought back his golden aura rapier. "It took me awhile to learn how to shape my aura into other weapons than just my rapier." As he said that the rapier transformed from a sword to a Lance, a Bow, and then back to the rapier.

"As well as my main technique is two khopeshes." Nick said forming a red sword with a curved blade in each hand. "Most aura guardians have a sword as their main technique but sometime they will get a spear or something else instead." Nick explained dispelling the blades into thin air.

"Ok I will try." Ash said. He focused on bringing his aura into his hands to form a weapon. He began to feel something semi-solid in his hands so he focused more on making a weapon until it was completely solid. When he opened his eyes he was looking at a blue and red scimitar. "Ha! Look I did it!" Ash said triumphantly.

"Would you look at that Alex. He has quite a technique there, Ash. Scimitars are very powerful weapons which could also mean that you have might have the capability to do things with your aura that even I could not do!" Nick told him clearly impressed. "Now we will see how long you can keep your sword active. You can only keep your blade active while you are focusing your aura on it keeping it from dissolving. To test how long you can keep your focus I will teach you how to fight with your sword by sparing with you." Nick explained to Ash.

After Ash agreed to Nick's challenge both Alex and Nick began to teach him how to use it correctly.

2 Hours later all three were called in for breakfast. When they were done they went back outside to teach Ash some more.

"You are really getting good at keeping your concentration Ash. You only had to reform your sword 5 times in 2 hours." Alex commented as they got back to when they had been training before breakfast.

"Now that you have gotten some training with your sword we will try to teach you how to form other kinds of weapons with your aura. For example we could teach you how to form a spear, a bow, a knife, a mace, and many other useful tools." Nick said forming each weapon as he listed them.

"Nick you can take a break. You've sparred with Ash for 2 hours. I will teach him to make other weapons with his aura." Alex said.

Nick agreed and sat by a tree and fell asleep. After a few more hours of training Alex and Ash decided they had done enough training Ash's aura for today.

"I'm quite impressed Ash. You were able to make your aura into a bow, spear, kunai, mace, warhammer, and a battle axe. Most people can only form a few weapons in the beginning but you could form almost double that! It must because you have used aura before to help the tree of beginning and to revive Latios." Alex said.

"Well I think we should stop training for today Alex." Ash said. After Alex agreed Ash walked off to talk with Misty and the others.

Alex turned to Nick. "He's pretty good, maybe enough that the reason that Arceus gave us this mission, well me specifically."

"Well hey there, you may be a worker but you're not a legendary's chosen like me and Ash are. In fact, if I recall I am the chosen one of Victini, the Pokemon of victory." Nick countered. "I also believe is even more than he knows and more than we know. When Arceus appeared to us he was a bit secretive on some facts making me suspicious he is hiding something." Nick told him.

"So is that why you won the tournament? Having Victini's guaranteed victory strength to beat me?" Alex shot back.

"You know very well that is not true as I do not have that power. I would have to have Victini there to use it. I'm not to blame that you forgot I had Gaia and decided to keep Swampert for last giving me a 4x damage boost which almost guaranteed victory even after Chuck fought with him." Nick said defensively.

"Sometimes I hate the fact that you know so much and have a response for almost everything." Alex said grumpily.

"I don't have a response for everything that is said to me." Nick said.

"Oh really?" Alex said before walking away. Before he got far he quickly turned around and yelled at Nick "Giratina can only be in its altered form in the distortion world!".

"Actually that is not true. If Giratina is holding a griseous orb he can be in his altered form in the overworld as well." Nick said without even thinking.

"See? What did I tell you? You have a response for everything." Alex said triumphantly.

"Alright I get it, I'm super smart." Nick said.

"Yea, but if what Arceus told me is true, that he saved the world many times, then I'm gonna have to protect him with my life, he's a bigger deal to this world than he might realize." Alex told as he looked at where Ash had last been before he left.

"You're right. I have a feeling that Ash means more to Arceus than he is willing to tell us." Nick agreed. "Let's go get some lunch!" Nick said and both walked back to the house to make some lunch.

* * *

 **Lego:** There you go Alex and Nick. Can you stop rushing me now? You got your chapter.

 **Alex:** Yes. I have finished putting all the camera's back and added some more cameras that can see Gaming.

 **Nick:** It took you a while but I guess I can stop rushing you but I will make sure you post a chapter every Friday!

 **Lego:** Fine with me. Ok readers here's what's up. The day after chapter 8 was posted I absentmindedly wrote so much for Chapter 9 the next day that me, Gaming, and El decided we did not want to take the rest of the week off so we decided to write chapter 10 as well. So we also decided we will post chapters 9 and 10 together so any questions you have from chapters 1-10 will be answered in chapter 11. To leave us question just leave them in the reviews or PM legodood93. I look forward to the questions you have for me and the characters to answer.

 **Latios:** Now that the explanation is there let's finish up fixing this final door so that all the repairs are complete.

 **Lego:** There is a new door at the front because I had planned to replace the doors anyway.

 **Latias:** Lego can you play with me?

 **Lego:** No way! I remember what happened last time I did! Thats not happening again! This story needs an author and you're not killing him! *runs away*

 **Nick:** Maybe you could find Tel or Gaming and play with them. In the meantime I guess I will do the outro. Thank you for reading Prophecy of the Eons chapter 10. We hope to see you again next Friday for chapter 11. Lego's home is currently in a big power outage that won't come back on until Sunday at the least so if Chapter 11 takes a little longer please forgive him. Just know that he is working his hardest for you guys. We look forward to answering your questions in chapter 11!


	11. Racers to the starting line!

*Alex Walks around the new Mansion, Still wondering where it came from

 **Gaming:** Nice house here. Where'd it come from?

 **Alex:** No Idea.. It just appeared here when I was working in my workshop.

 **Lego:** Would you believe that it came from the same person that attacked you, Tel, Latias, Nick, Bianca' and Ash? I have been in close contact with his creator.*Looks at camera* It's going to hard to wipe my memories When I can use my author powers to time travel back to the chapter that it occurred in. You know who you are that I'm talking to. I can sense that you have split my stories timeliness in 2 because you're Ash keeps appearing in one timeline.

 **Latias:** Who are you talking to Lego? You're creeping me out.

 **Lego:** No one you would remember Latias. You would need my powers to be able to remember them and I'm never giving you that kind of power.

 **Nick:** Hey I was checking the house it has rooms for everyone with all our favorite stuff in them. There also a few extra rooms as well. Lego there's a complete gaming room for you. The controllers are even customly made for your 3 clawed hands so you don't struggle while playing.

 **Lego:** *Anime dream eyes* Is this a dream? If it is I'm never waking up!

 **Alex:** Ok lets try and stay in reality.

 **Lego:** Alright Nick. So we're back with Chapter 11! I'm glad that we were able to get this out on friday because I was without power until 9 P.M Sunday and I have had real life problems to take care of this week. I should not have any problems next week so It should be out next Friday. We will now be answering questions at the bottom of the chapter now so for now enjoy chapter 11!

Regular speech: "Water"

Pokespeech: **"Corsola"**

Telepathy: _"Psychic"_

Announcer microphone: **"Start"**

thoughts: 'hmmm'

* * *

After the group had lunch:

"Hey Misty how are you feeling in competing in the Tour De Alto Mare today?" Ash asked.

"I'm hoping that I get first place again." Misty replied.

"The race starts in 2 hours. Have you signed up for it Misty?" Brock asked.

"Yes I have brock. I registered yesterday before Ash's tournament. I'm racing with Corsola again." Misty reassured.

" _Well we are all going to be there to support you today Misty!"_ Latias told her.

" **You won last time time we were here together as a group, Misty. I doubt that you won't win this time!"** said Pikachu.

"Thank you Pikachu. It's really nice to have Latias and Ash here so they can tell us what our Pokemon are telling us." Misty said after Ash had relayed Pikachu's message to her.

"Yes it can be very useful for those of us that can not understand them." Lorenzo agreed.

"Hey, Misty, shouldn't you be practicing for the race? You may have one before but with no exercise there is a good chance you might lose." Ash reasoned.

"Are you saying that I don't know what I'm doing Ketchum?!" Misty said threateningly starting to pull out her mallet.

"No! No! I'm just saying you could use the exercise to raise your chances of winning!" Ash exclaimed trying to get her put away the mallet.

"I guess you're right. I'll go down to the pond and start practicing with Corsola." Misty said walking off.

"Latias, I have to talk with you." Bianca said getting Latias's attention.

" _What is it, Bianca? I'm always willing to listen to you."_ Latias replied.

"I would like to talk with you privately so could meet me back at the house please?" Bianca asked.

" _Sure Bianca I'll be there in a minute."_ Latias said.

Bianca nodded and walked off towards the house.

" **I will be back later I'm just going to talk with Bianca for a while."** Latias told Ash and Latios receiving nods from both of them signifying that they understood.

* * *

Back at the house when Latias arrived at the house:

Both Bianca and Latias had went up to Bianca's room to talk after Latias had arrived.

" _What do you want to talk about?"_ Latias asked.

"You know exactly what I want to talk about Latias. Don't even try and say otherwise I can read your expressions easily." Bianca told her.

" _I don't know what you mean Bianca."_ Latias said confused.

"I want to talk about Ash and you." Bianca told her.

Latias gave a barely visible blush at Ash's name. " _What do you mean by that?"_ Latias asked.

"I know that you have feeling for Ash, Latias! I have know since Ash was last here so there is no need to try and hide it from me." Bianca explained.

" _He is my friend of course I care for him Bianca. "Not just is he my friend but he is my brother."_ Latias told her trying to sound as confused as possible.

"Latias there is no way you could hide this from you're best friend. I know you best, Latias. I saw you when you scanned over Ash's new body that day. Even now when I bring him up you begin to blush!" Bianca said smiling because she knew she caught Latias.

'Damn, she is really good at figuring out other people's feelings! What am I going to say now?!' Latias thought. _"Maybe I have some feelings for Ash…"_ Latias said knowing it was impossible to hid it from Bianca.

"Some feelings? I know for a fact it is a lot more than "some feelings.", Latias. I know you want to have a relationship with him Latias." Bianca said smirking.

" _How did you know so fast Bianca? I do love Ash but I don't know what to do."_ Latias confessed.

"I guess you feel there is a big possibility that he would say no to starting a relationship with you. I just don't know what your reasons for the hesitations are." Bianca said reading Latias's expression.

" _You're right Bianca. I think there a few different reasons he may say no. He is my brother so he might think having a relationship with his own sister to be wrong. He may not even have those same feelings for me as I have for him."_ Latias explained.

"Latias, he will always care for you, he is your brother after all! It may be weird to have a relationship with your sibling but it actually would work out. You, Latios, and Ash are the only existing Lati in the entire world so to get new Lati it have to happen anyway." Bianca explained. "Ash probably knows that you three are the only ones as well so he should understand." she continued.

" _I'm just am afraid he would reject me."_ Latias replied.

"Then just wait until you feel like it's the right time to tell him, Latias." Bianca told her.

" _Allright I will. Thank you, Bianca. Let's get back to the group because it's almost time for the race. Me, Ash, and Latios will spectate the race from the air. And don't worry about Ash being seen, I taught him how to turn invisible and he has gotten really good at it now."_ Latias told Bianca.

"Alright let's go then." Bianca said. They then walked back to the group who had finished preparing for the race and had been waiting for Bianca and Latias to return.

"Hey you two. how was the talk?" Brock asked as the two reached them.

"It was fine, Brock. Are we ready to get going?" Bianca asked.

"Yes we all ready to get going. Lorenzo and Misty have already left. Lorenzo is in charge of making this year's winners glass medal and setting up the decorations this year so he left to help put them up and Misty left because all the racers have to be there earlier than everyone else so that they can be checked out to see if they qualify to enter the race." Brock answered.

"Okay then let's get going everyone!" Bianca said to get everyone up and ready to go.

As everyone left the garden Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and climbed up on Bianca's shoulder instead. Then Ash, Latios, and Latias all changed to their true Lati forms and became invisible.

" **So how do you like being a being a Latios so far Ash?"** Latios asked.

" **It's kind of strange. I feel like I am finally in the right body now and I feel more comfortable now. I never would have guessed that we were siblings."** Ash answered. **"It's really cool to have all these powers I never used to have. I find it really cool that even though we are invisible we can see each other as clearly as when we are not invisible. I hope that Latias can teach us to use telepathy soon."** Ash said looking at Latias.

" **I'll start teaching you two telepathy soon. It will take a while for you to get but once you figure it out it will be easy."** Latias told them.

" **I will look forward to it. So are we going to follow the racers?"** Ash asked.

 **Yes was the guardians of Altomare it's our job to make sure the the racers are safe. Just like Latias saved you from flying straight into a wall."** confirmed Latios

" **I'm glad i saved you or you might not be here today, Ash. It was also me dragging along Totodile after you crashed until Latios grabbed onto me and made you make a wrong turn. In fact this year's course is the exact same course you raced on when you were last here"** Latias told Ash.

" **After I met you and saw how fast you could go down the canals I had assumed it was you or Latios. I had a good feeling that it was Latias because if I recall Latios did not truly like me at the start."** Ash said laughing.

" **Hey I'm protective of my family Ash! I didn't know you so i didn't trust you. I now know that I was wrong about you Ash. Especially because you helped resurrect me and you are part of our family."** Latios said defensively.

" **I hope you aren't so overprotective of me as you are with Latias, Latios."** Ash joked.

" **You can bet I will. No one is getting hurt on my watch!"** Latios said as he nudged Ash.

" **You should have expected that Ash. Also where her so we should get to the first turn in the race so we can follow them once the race begins.** " Latias told her brothers.

" _Me, Ash, and Latios are going down to the track to make sure all the racers are safe while racing."_ telepathy Latias to the others before the three sped of the first right turn.

* * *

10 minutes later at the starting line:

" **Welcome everybody to the annual Tour de Alto Mare! Racers will have help by one of their swimming Pokemon race through the canals all the way to the finish line! At the sound of the Xatu the race will begin!"** Yelled the announcer.

"You ready for this Corsola?" Misty called from her water chariot.

" **You bet misty! I know we won't lose!"** replied Corsola knowing her trainer could not understand her.

 **"Natu..."**

 **"Natu..."**

 **"Natu..."**

 **"Natu..."**

 **"Xatu."**

And with Xatu's call all the racers sped off into the canal's. Misty was in first but was being followed closely by a man and his Wailmer.

"Alright Corsola let's try and lose him with a few sharp turn when the turns come up!" Misty called out.

" **Alright!"** Corsola agreed.

" **Here they come guys!"** Ash said as the racers began to get closer.

" **All we have to do is follow them and make sure none of them injure themselves so let's go."** Latias told Ash as she and Latios started following the racers down the canal's with Ash catching up to them a minute later.

* * *

Later on the final stretch:

" **Here come the racers! In the lead is Misty Waterflower and behind her is Ross and his Wailmer! Who will reach the finish first!"** Called the announcer.

" **You can do it Misty!"** Ash yelled inaudibly.

Misty was halfway to the finish line when she began to see a Wailmer appear in the corner of her eye.

"There's no way i'm losing this let's go Corsola!" Misty called and they shot off for the finish line.

" **And the winner is…"**

* * *

 **Lego:** He he he I enjoy cliffhangers sometimes.

 **Ash:** Why though? We all know who's gonna win!

 **Lego:** You don't know that for sure Ash. I can make anything happen. I could have Misty explode for all you know.

 **Nick:** Okay he gets it so let's go to answer the reviews.

 **Lego:** Okay then let's get this started.

Scribe0magic (Chapter 9):

 **Lego:** You may have wiped the rest but I can hop into the past chapters so I can never forget. I don't know if Tel and Gaming can to.

Scribe0magic (Chapter 10):

 **Lego:** When I say this i speak for most of us. Thank you we accept this gift gratefully. Except I will have to confiscate these until the time is right *Takes the keystone and Z-ring* He will get these in do time.

 **Gaming:** Interesting. And I hate to be this person. Actually no I love being this person, but 2.5 billion what? Dollars? Cents? Venezuelan Bolivares which are worth 2930.74 Bolivares per 1 US dollar as of March 13, 2017? I'll assume you meant 2.5 billion dollars but at least put $2.5 billion. *starts talking to self* I could also assume that he meant 2.5 billion Bolivares but that would bring me into a rant about the situation here and then the readers would say: There are worse countries. But there are few worse countries. Maybe Syria, North Korea and a few others but I'm getting into a rant so I'll cut it off. Now back to doing other stuff.

 **Lego:** Does it matter though? It's a great gift.

Elektronkid97:

 **Ash and Latias:** Ummmm.

 **Lego:** You two can go if you're uncomfortable. I'll take care of this review.

 **Ash and Latias:** Thanks Lego. *Leaves the room.*

 **Lego:** Let's see… where to start… Okay I got it. While you are right, Elektronkid97 about the fact that they are siblings there are somethings I do not plan to write about them. In this story I made it so that Ash, Latias, and Latios are the only existing Lati in the world. That means Tobias never had a Latios and the Hoopa movie only contained a Latias. Also Don't worry It may seem that his new group is incredibly strong its will be nothing compared to what they are going up against on their next adventure. But seriously was the comment on icest really necessary or no?

 **Tel:** Don't Question it dude… I've learned not to

 **Gaming:** Ok this is something I thought about but you probably have something to do about this. Right? Incest can turn many people off and make it an extremely controversial story based on the fact that this is considered taboo in many places.

 **Lego:** You're both right. And yes Gaming I do have something for it. But let's talk about it later. So thank you everyone for reading Chapter 11! Go ahead and leave a review with some questions and we will answer them in Chapter 12 next Friday. Until then this is Legodood93 signing out!


	12. starts and finishes

**Lego:** Hey guys welcome back! We're back again with chapter 12!

 **Nick:** Mind explaining the 5-hour delay of posting?

 **Lego:** He… he… he… No matter what I say will make you happy will it?

 **Nick:** No.

 **Lego:** Then as an apology I'll let you choose a punishment for me for posting late.

 **Nick:** I'll make sure you regret that decision Lego.

 **Lego:** Okay then. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 12!

pokespeech: **"Hi."**

telepathy: _"Hi."_

thoughts: 'Hi.'

announcer through a mic: **"Hi."**

* * *

" **And the winner is… Misty Waterflower!"** Yelled the announcer.

"We did it, Corsola!" Misty yelled.

"Congratulations on beating me yet again, Misty." said the man next to her.

"Thank you, Ross. I had a feeling you were racing and when I noticed your wailmer catching up to Corsola it confirmed my thoughts." Misty replied.

"Haha… I was hoping I would be you this time but I guess it's just meant to be," said Ross with a smile

They continued to talk as they got out of the canals, heading to where the racers were to go once they finished. They talkled to each other about what they have been up to since they had last seen each other.

"Sounds like you have been busy, Misty!" Ross exclaimed.

"No kidding this is the first break from the gym I have had in quite a while!" Misty agreed.

Alright everyone thank you for your time and thank you racers for coming to race in this year's Tour De Alto Mare!" said Lorenzo in his booming voice. "Now it's time for our winner to receive their prize. Please step forward, Misty Waterflower." Lorenzo called.

Misty walked forward to stand in front of Lorenzo with a big smile on her face. Lorenzo saw this and matched her smile happily. "Congratulations on winning this year's Tour De Alto Mare, Misty Waterflower. As your prize, I bestow upon you this glass medallion." Lorenzo said happily as he put the medallion around her neck.

"Thank you." said Misty with a slight bow.

"And this now reveals the end of this year's race! We hope all of you have a wonderful day!" said Lorenzo cheerily as everyone but the gang departed.

"Congratulations Misty!" Commended Bianca as everyone else agreed with her.

"Thank you, Bianca," replied Misty. She looked down and held up the medallion to the light to see its design. It had 3 similar looking creatures forming a circle within the circular medallion. "Hey, this one is different. It doesn't look like the last one I got," noted Misty as she pulled out her first medallion out of her bag to compare them. On her old one the same creatures that she recognized as lati on the new one were there forming a circle but there was only 2 of them instead of 3. "There's an extra Lati in this one Lorenzo," commented Misty hoping for an explanation.

"You're right Misty, there is an extra Lati in this year's medallion," confirmed Lorenzo. "When I made the last medallion the only known Lati were Latias and Latios but before I had made this year's medallion Ash and Brock had arrived, distracting me from making it. Then the incident where we found out Ash was a Latios occurred thus proving that their missing sibling was still alive. When I saw this I started making new plans for the medallion and ended up with using the original design except I had to shrink down the two lati so I could duplicate one of them and add a third to represent Ash." explained Lorenzo.

"Speaking of those three… Where are they?" Bianca questioned.

"Right here!" Yelled Ash as he and Latias ran up to them in their human guises. "Latios does not feel comfortable about being seen by others so he's still above you invisible," Ash explained when he saw the question about to rise.

"If he is uncomfortable then perhaps we should head back to the garden," Nick suggested. Everyone agreed with Bianca so they all headed back joking with each other along the way.

* * *

Back in the garden:

"Hey Ash, I just remembered the boat taking us back to Kanto will arrive in three days so just keep that in mind," Brock said gaining sad faces from half the group. "Sorry for being the harbinger of bad news. I just wanted to make you aware that we are on a timed schedule." Brock said trying to defend himself.

"Well, then I guess we should all go have some fun while we are here so see you guys later I'm going to spend some time with Latias and Latios," Ash said before transforming into his Latios form and shooting off to the swing where Latias and Latios we're resting. **"Hey Latias, when will you start teaching us telepathy?"** Ash asked.

" **After Latios and I teach you to control your psychic powers completely. We can start training your psychic tomorrow. I would like to rest for now and play with you later."** replied Latias.

" **Okay! I'll see you later then!"** said Ash as he sped off.

" **He definitely is your brother… Always full of energy."** Latios stated before falling asleep.

" **I'll take that as a compliment."** said Latias also falling asleep.

* * *

Across the garden at the swing:

'I can use this time to think over everything that has happened.' thought Ash as he sat on the swing. 'I think that I should be freaked out about being a Pokemon, but… something inside me is telling me that everything is normal and that there is no need to worry. I feel like I am finally who I really am,' Ash thought. He continued to think on the matter for a while when it hit him that most of his team didn't even know about it. "I should probably tell them now. Better late than never!" Ash said as he released Greninja, Infernape, Gliscor, Gabite, and Snivy. "Hey guys I almost forgot that I had to talk to you about some event that has happened recently and will change our future travels in some ways," said Ash earning confused looks from the five. "I was able to find out who I really am which turns out to be the legendary Pokemon, Latios," explained Ash.

" **I will trust whatever you say, Ash."** said Infernape happily.

" **I can sense a change in you Ash. I just can't pinpoint it,"** commented Greninja.

" **Funny joke, Ash."** said Snivy disbelievingly.

" **I don't know if I can believe it or not!"** muttered Gliscor.

" **That could explain the draconic smell that is faintly on you."** Gabite said.

"It's nice to know at least 3 of you believe me," Ash said smiling.

" **Wait… Did you just understand us?"** Snivy asked, a bit unsettled.

"Yes I did, Snivy. As I told you I'm a Pokemon now." Ash replied.

" **Prove it."**

"Alright then," replied Ash as a white light covered him, blinding the 5 Pokemon. When the light disappeared, instead of Ash, there was a raven black colored Latios. **"What did I tell you? Is this enough proof for you Snivy?"** asked Ash.

" **I guess so. Well, you definitely have surprised me."** Snivy said as the other 4 agreed with her.

" **I didn't just call you guys out to talk to you. It's training time!"** yelled Ash as he started explaining what the other Pokemon were to do in their training.

* * *

3 hours later:

Ash had finished training his Pokemon and had returned them to rest half an hour ago and was now finished eating. He looked across the garden to see in the corner of his eye that Latias and Latios we're waking up from their nap. He walked over to them and sat down next to Latios. "So you said you wanted to spend time with me earlier, Latias. Here I am." said Ash as he petted Latios's neck causing him to smile happily.

" **Yes, I did. I would like to go around the city with you to patrol for any danger,"** said Latias.

" **You can stay here, sis. Since I am back you can stay here with Ash and play while I go out to scout out the city,"** said Latios.

" **No, brother. You deserve a break, me and Ash are going to do it,"** said Latias.

" **Alright then. Just don't get yourselves into any danger,"** said Latios knowing that he had no chance of getting Latias to change her mind.

" **Thank you, brother! Let's go, Ash!"** Latias said trying to pull Ash off the ground.

"Hold on let me leave a note with Latios that he can give to the others to let them know where we are going." Ash said grabbing a pen and paper from his bag. He sat down and wrote down on the paper: "Latias and I are going out to patrol the city. We will be back later. -Ash K.". When he finished he set it by Latios and transformed. **"Are we going or what?"** asked Ash as he hovered ten feet away.

" **I'm coming, Ash,"** replied Latias. As she left she psychically picked up the pen off the ground and wrote under Ash's note: "Bianca, thanks for the talk.". Then shot off after Ash.

10 minutes after their departure Bianca walked up to Latios. "Do you know where the other two are right now?" she asked. She didn't expect him to give here the note Ash had written. After she read Ash's note and saw there was some hurried scribbling at the bottom she continued to read the messy writing. Once she finished reading she had a knowing smile on her face which made Latios give her a look of confusion. "Oh, it's nothing you should worry about. It's just something between me and your sister that we talked about earlier," she explained to Latios which earned her a worried look from Latios. "What's the matter? Latias and Ash are fine. You have nothing to worry about," said Bianca as Latios left.

'I for one don't believe that. Something is happening and I won't know what until I can get it out of her or Latias.' though Latios as he laid down on his favorite tree.

* * *

Over the city:

" **Wow! Altomare is beautiful at night! Especially from this angle!"** exclaimed Ash completely awestruck.

" **Yes it is, Ash."** agreed Latias, smiling. 'Come on Latias you can do this! Just tell him how you feel. Bianca told you that there's nothing to worry about so don't hold back,' thought Latias.

" **Hey Ash?"** said Latias to get his attention.

" **Yeah what is it Latias?"** Ash asked curiously.

" **I didn't just bring you out here to look over the city. I had another reason to pull you out here,"** said Latias. 'Here it goes…' she thought.

" **And what would that be Latias?"** asked Ash.

" **Promise me you won't freak out or do anything irrational,"** said Latias staring at him right in the eyes.

" **Why would I do that Latias? What else did you bring me out here for?"** He questioned.

" **Just promise me, Ash."**

" **Fine, I promise I won't freak out or do anything irrational,"** Ash said earning a smile from Latias.

" **Thank you. Ash, I brought you out here to tell you something,"** continued Latias.

" **And what would that be?"** Ash asked, completely confused on what was so important that she had to make him promise not to freak out from what she would say.

" **Well… I…"** Latias started **"Damn it!"** she yelled before she shot forward giving Ash a quick peck on the check before finishing, **"I love you, Ash…".**

* * *

 **Lego:** Hehe… You have to wait till next Friday for Ash's reaction. Okay enough funny business for now. I have quite a few reviews to answer today and I would like to answer them.

 **Nick:** Then let's do it!

 **Lego:** Alright!

 **Priestess Yuki-himi-sama:**

 **Lego:** First off, WOW thats long! This is the most in depth comment I've had from a PM or review! I salute you!

 **Latios:** Focus!

 **Lego:** Alright, alright! You had 6 questions and 2 comments which I will answer in order. First question: I've noticed that I have my characters talk allot more then they should with barely any actions. I hope to tool around with it and get more action into every chapter and hopefully go back into the previous chapters and improve them in that way as well. As you could call me the narrator I'll try and fix that for ya *wink* Second question: You have a point there... The Soul Dew is made when a Lati dies so to make the Soul Dew but the difference is that the Soul Dew prevents Latios's spirit and aura from ascending into Arceus's realm while slowly draining the contained Lati's aura as a power source. What Ash did by giving the Soul Dew part of his aura which was used as an exchange for Latios's aura thus setting him free. While Latios believed he would be brought back life it should have just allowed Latios to ascend to Arceus's realm, instead Arceus secretly gave Latios a second chance at life by bringing back his body and putting Latios's soul and aura back in it. So you could say Latios's spirit and Aura was trapped while his physical body was erased but then brought back by arceus as a gift. The reason he could not bring back his, Latios, and Latias father is because while Latios did not know if his aura and spirit would be released to Arceus's realm instead of being revived their father did know this so he never attempted to get someone to free him because he wished to still be able to see his children grow up even if he could not physically be there for them. As well as before an attempt could ever been made by Ash the event's of the Pokemon: Heroes movie occured and when the DMA was stopped Annie grabbed Ash's father's drained Soul Dew causing it to shatter thus freeing their Father's soul which then ascended and is currently in Arceus's version of heaven. Thirdly, the reason Ash never really freaked out was that something deep inside of him is telling him that he is finally who he really is so he finds no reason to be freaking out. Here is a better real life example: If you have ever had a job that you thought you were meant to be, but when you find yourself getting a new job which you feel like this is the job you're truly meant to have instead of you're old one. As for his Delia after Lorenzo's explanation on how Ash had ended up in Delia's possession as an egg he still feels she is his mother after caring for him and he understands the reason for her not telling him about what he really is was for his own protection. I hope that was a good example for you. I'm sorry about that. The group that was after his egg will be coming back after when they find that he is actually alive after they had thought he was dead because when Ash's father took his egg to Kanto to hide Ash's egg from the group which spent years looking over every region looking for the egg to no avail. I didn't know that it was a problem so I'll try and make it easier for you guys to understand how the characters are feeling from now on and fix it in the previous chapter when I get the chance to thank you for bringing up that problem. Fourthly, This Ash we are talking about right? Ash is one of the most trusting people you could ever know! Ash gives his trust to most people unless he feels like they should not be trusted like every region's criminal organizations. Ash always trusts the people he meets until them are deemed otherwise so why would Alex and Nick be any different? Fifthly, To be a legendaries chosen means that said legendary has picked you by choice, prophecy, or fate to be their guardian and their responsibilities as their chosen is to do whatever the legendary may asks them to do when called upon as well as protecting the Legendaries by any means possible even if it could cost them their life. For example, Nick is Victini's chosen so he is responsible for protecting Victini from danger as well as following out its orders. If Victini asked him to go to Hoenn Nick would ask when he should go and after he is told when he would go to Hoenn as he was asked to. For Ash it was by the fate of a prophecy that he was chosen. I won't go into the mechanics of how Ash is a Pokemon but is still a legendaries Chosen because the fact it would take to long to explain it right now. I might later. Just make it clear I consider mythical Pokemon as legendary Pokemon as well and from most movies the location where Ash and co. find them usually believe in the legendaries existence one such case is Victini. As a gentle reminder there is only one of each of the main legendaries and most of the regular legendaries, there are a few exceptions like the Deoxys. When a legendary has a child for example Silver, the Lugia they are in time meant to replace their parent when they die. No, Lugia did not know that Ash is a Latios at the events of the Pokemon: The Power of One movie. So I guess yes, Pokemon can be chosen by legendaries to be their chosen one but they prefer to choose humans for the fact that they can not be captured in Pokeballs. Sixthly, to have a pure aura means you're aura is made up of pure light energy have never intended on hurting someone or something to the point of it ceasing to exist. You can still have a pure aura if you have gotten into a fight as long as the planned outcome was not to seriously injure the other or it was to defend someone else. If you continually make bad choices your aura will no longer be pure and the longer you continue making bad decisions the more you're aura will become tainted with dark energy. In a shorter explanation you start off with a pure aura but by doing criminal acts it begins to taint your aura and at a certain point when you're aura has been tainted enough you're aura is no longer considered pure. It will be considered a normal aura and if you continue doing criminal activities you're aura will become so tainted it will be identified as a corrupted aura. If you're aura does become tainted you can slowly heal the tainted areas of your aura by doing acts of justice and being nice to everyone although it will take many years to make your aura pure again after it is tainted enough to no longer be called pure. Theres you're six questions.

 **Nick:** Slow down, Lego! Take a break to breath before continuing with the others!

 **Lego:** No! I'm not done with this one yet! Now to answer the other 2 things you brought up, Priestess. It may not seem as if I am making the legendaries as important as they really are but trust me I am. I just have not had many areas where I would need to show their importance other than references to them. Yes you're right some legendaries are believed to be fake by people in the Pokemon world but in most cases the area around the legendaries home do believe in them and are shown to exist when Ash actually ends up meeting them in the movies and in the anime. Or are you talking about real people not from the Pokemon world but on the other side of the LED screen? It's quite alright! No need to apologize! I'm glad that you gave me all this feedback and I am looking forward to hearing if you have any more suggestions for me so lay em on meh! I will use the suggestions to help make the story run better, look better, and makes sense So I thank you for telling me we're I can improve! Oh I have no trouble believing that you have more questions about PotE so lay em on meh! Just don't send too many at the same time so that the author notes are SUPER long. Maybe cut it to 3 questions per chapter from ya unless you PM me them and I can answer them in chapter at my convenience.

 **Alex:** Damn...That put Noah's rants to shame.

 **Tel:** Ain't That the truth Alex.

 **Nick:** Wow… Just wow… Take a break Lego I'll take the next two.

 **Gaming:** YES! Please do take a break! I don't want to have to correct any more rants! Even if I technically just checked over this chapter in less than an hour with little difficulty but then again that wall of text is hard to check over because it's just a chunk of text with no spaces which is hard to read. So please no more rants! Pwease? -Espeon puppy face-

 **Lego:** Okay. I'm wouldn't really call that a rant but more of a very long explanation for multiple questions.

 **Dracologistmaster:**

 **Nick:** Thanks! Well here you go!

 **Scribe0magic:**

 **Nick:** Well there's your answer, Gaming. It's 2.5 billion dollars. What wouldn't work on Lego?

 **Lego:** Nothing that you need need to worry about…

 **Nick:** Welp it looks like I'll need to check on Ash and Latias later. Great job, Scribe, you probably gave both of them a heart attack when they read them and figured out what they were. They are still very sensitive on that subject so let's try not to push them into it guys. Most have seen the non-cannon fodder AU you have created because Lego has opened up a one-way dimensional window to see what's happening in that AU seeing as he technically is the main writer for it and it still mostly follows the plotline of the main universe. Ya, we found the pool alright. Latias loves it and Lego does not even go in it because he has a slight distaste for swimming…

 **Lego:** What have you done! He is one of the last people you should tell something like that about me unless it's given the green light by me!

 **Nick:** Why?

 **Lego:** Oh nevermind… you would remember the reason why, Nick. Speaking of which I'll take care of the rest of the reviews now.

 **Electron93:**

 **Lego:** I understand that some people don't like it but after watching the ENTIRE anime and movies in order from start to finish I felt like Ash was related to them somehow. Yes it does help that they are the only lati so they would have to pair up to survive. In the cases where there's only one of a legendary, that legendary can create its own child using its powers.

 **Gaming:** Now that I can check over! Short and simple. Sort of.

 **Lego:** There are all the questions and reviews! If have something to tell us PM me or leave a review for us to answer next Friday in chapter 13! Until then this is Legodood93 signing out!


	13. And he says

**Lego:** Hey guys! I'm back! I'm gonna make this short. I'm going to save all the reviews from the previous chapter for the 50 fav Q&A special to be answered so remember to either PM, review, or use my new idea to ask you're question that we will answer so enjoy the chapter!

Pokespeak: **"Hi"**

Telepathy: _"Hi"_

thought: 'hi'

regular speak: "hi"

* * *

Flashback to the end of chapter 12:

" **Just promise me, Ash."**

" **Fine, I promise I won't freak out or do anything irrational,"** Ash said earning a smile from Latias.

" **Thank you. Ash, I brought you out here to tell you something,"** continued Latias.

" **And what would that be?"** Ash asked, completely confused on what was so important that she had to make him promise not to freak out from what she would say.

" **Well… I…"** Latias started **"Damn it!"** she yelled before she shot forward giving Ash a quick peck on the check before finishing, **"I love you, Ash…".**

* * *

End of flashback:

As Latias pulled away Ash's eyes became the size of dinner plates and his jaw dropped. Ash just completely froze out of shock and surprised from what Latias had just done. He didn't know how to respond.

As Ash sat there silently Latias began to worry that something had happened to him. **"Ash, are you okay?"** Latias asked. When Ash didn't respond she tried again **"Earth to Ash, Do you =copy?"** said Latias waving her hand in front of his face trying to get him to show any signs that he was alright. **"Ash, snap out of this right now!"** said Latias frustrated and began to shake Ash.

" **I'm fine Latias. Please stop shaking me!"** pleaded Ash. **"I was just shocked. I wasn't expecting you to do that."** explained Ash. **"I knew you liked me but I didn't know it went that far."** said Ash 'I thought I was the only one with those feeling between us.' thought Ash so that Latias wouldn't hear him.

" **Well how else could I have done it?"** asked Latias. **"That's what I thought."** said Latias when Ash didn't have an answer for her. **"Ash, I love you and I want to be by your side forever. Do you want to be with me as well, Ash?"** asked Latias.

" **You definitely are a lot braver than me, Latias."** started Ash. **"I did have feelings for you but I didn't say anything because I feared you may have said no. I would also like to be by your side, Latias. I love you."** finished Ash as he floated next to Latias and hugged her.

Latias could not even believe how happy she was. Ash had said yes! She was finally in a relationship with Ash and she was ecstatic. She hugged Ash back so tight that Ash began to turn blue. **"Sorry, Ash I didn't mean to squeeze the air right out of you!"** apologized Latias upon hearing Ash's pleads for air.

" **It's alright, Latias. We are both really happy so it's easy to get carried away. It's getting late we should head back."** said Ash.

Latias agreed it was late and Latios would probably start looking for them soon if they didn't head back. **"Last one there is a rotten egg!"** yelled Latias as she sped off towards the garden.

Ash smiled **"You're on!"** yelled Ash as he sped to try and catch up to Latias.

* * *

Back at the garden 10 minutes later:

" **There you are Ash! We had started to get worried."** exclaimed Pikachu upon spotting Ash entering the garden.

"We are fine Pikachu."assured Ash after he changed to his human form.

" **Well thats good! I'm eading off to bed so goodnight!"** yelled Pikachu as he ran for the house leaving Ash no time to respond.

" _He doesn't seem very tired to me…"_ said Latias coming up to Ash looking like Bianca.

Ash nodded in agreement as Bianca walked up to the two. "So how did it go?" she asked.

"I was just fine. Nothing happe-" Ash started before being cut off by Bianca.

"I wasn't talking about that, Ash. So I'll repeat myself. How did it go, Latias?" She repeated.

" _It could not have been any better!"_ replied Latias with a big smile on her face.

"So he said yes? Thats great Latias, I knew you could do it!" exclaimed happily hugging Latias. "Congratulations you two!" she continued pulling Ash into a hug with her and Latias.

"Can't… breath… Bianca…" gasped Ash struggling to break free from the hug.

"Sorry about that Ash. I'm just happy for you two! I'm glad I could convince you, Latias to go ahead and ask because there was nothing to worry about." replied Bianca.

"So thats how you knew." realized Ash. "I was wondering how you knew about our relationship so fast." he continued. "Anyways I'm getting tired so I'm heading to bed. good night." finished Ash as he became a Latios and flew off.

" _I'm going with Ash so goodnight, Bianca."_ Telepathed Latias ash she transformed.

Before she flew of Bianca grabbed her and gave her another big hug. "I'm so happy for you Latias. I knew you could do it." Bianca congratulated for the second time.

" _Thank you, Bianca. I could not have done it without your help. I'm getting tired so I'm gonna go now. Goodnight."_ replied Latias as she freed herself from Bianca and flew off in the direction Ash had gone.

"Good night, Latias." called Bianca before she left for the house.

* * *

 **Lego:** i realize that this chapter is a little shorter than usual but hey I'll figure out something to make up for it.

 **Latias:** Just try and make a bigger chapter for this week then Lego.

 **Lego:** No can do. I have SAT testing today as well as I'm going to a Statewide robotics comp at the end of the week so it will be a short chapter as well but I will try and make up for that one too.

 **Nick:** Are you torturing the readers on purpose?

 **Lego:** No I'm not although a few of them may think so. I talking to you Chris…

 **Latios:** Hey didn't you have a announcement to make as well?

 **Lego:** Why yes I did! Thank you! Okay I have decided to make it easier on me and the readers for chapter post times and other things so I made a google+ community page for it. In the page I will give warning about when chapter will be coming out as well as you can talk to me and the others and ask us questions to be answered. As well as you will be able to know when i am online so you can possible have a chance to play a game with me, Gaming, or Tel so come on and join us in the community. Here is the link: communities/110729780339722614684


	14. News

**Lego** : Hey everyone! *Waves* I have a few things to say.

 **Ash** : You sure do!

 **Lego** : Okay, I get your upset but please let me do my thing.

 **Ash** : *Deciding if he should continue or stop*

 **Lego** : Anyways... So for those who had PM'ed me asking if I had abandoned Prophecy of the Eons. No I have not abandoned it, I love writing for it.

 **Latias** : Then you should explain why you haven't posted a chapter in 2 weeks! *Glaring*

 **Lego** : Not you too... Okay I will since I was going to anyway. I know I promised a new chapter every Friday and I have not that for 2 weeks in a row but I had reasons. Last week on Friday I was packing and then left for the airport to fly to Florida all day so there was no time to post anything. I know your asking "Then why didn't you just post it the next day?" and I must say when I am on vacation I will not post anything except maybe a warning that in going on vacation. So I have been in Florida for a week and a few days enjoying a vacation.

 **Latias** : What were you doing that caused you not to post anything in that time?

 **Lego** : I was enjoying my vacation. I went to all 4 Disney parks, Universal Studios, and went to the beach so I was pretty tired at the end of each day. but I am back now so everything should return to normal now.

 **Latios** : That's good.

 **Lego** : Yes it is. Okay I got 2 more things that must be said. Ok, first off Chapter 13 should be out today or tommorow. Depends on how long unpacking takes and putting the finishing touches on it.

 **Nick** : Sounds good. just let everyone else know when you go on vacation next time.

 **Lego** : I will. Okay now the last thing I have to say is thank you for 50 Favorites! I didn't think I would reach it this fast so thank you. As thank you I am going to make a special chapter that is entirely QA for you guys and gals! You can Ask me, Tel, Gaming, and the characters themselves any questions you have for us. Go ahead and feel free to ask as many questions as you like! We will answer each and every and every one of them! Once I have enough questions for the QA I will post it will our answers. And as I have seen it in the comments multiple times I will say this: Not only can you ask us questions but you can do a bit of roll play and we will have reactions to it in the QA chapter!

 **Nick:** You should tell them where they can send their RP's and questions so that we can answer them.

 **Lego: I** was getting there. So you can leave your questions here in the reviews, you can PM me them (recommended if you have multiple questions). We look forward to answering your questions no matter what they are or what they are about as long as they are appropriate!

 **Lego:** Now that that's been said this announcement will be deleted witching a few days. Until we meet again I'm Legodood93 and I will so you doods later!


	15. Problems Solved

**Lego:** hey guys a quick explanation. I didn't get either of the chapters i wanted to post on sunday and friday because my laptop broke.

 **Bianca:** What happened?

 **Lego:** I let my little brother use it to play pokemon showdown but he spilled a full glass of water on it frying it. Because if that the files for the completed chapters we're gone so I had to completely rewrite them on a friends laptop.

 **Nick:** Thats too bad.

 **Lego:** Ya at least he let me write it so jow I can post it. I still need to finish rewriting chapter 4 of A different adventure. So go enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Thoughts: 'Hi.'

Pokespeach: **"Hi."**

Telepathy: _"Hi."_

Regular speech" "Hi."

* * *

Time skip to the morning of Brock and Ash's departure from Altomare:

* * *

Everyone is in the dining room eating breakfast when Brock walks in from the kitchen after cleaning up everything he used to make breakfast. "Okay, Ash the boat will arrive in 4 hours to take us back to Kanto so if there is anything you need to do you should do it now. I've already packed all your things for you." reminded Brock.

This news brought a frown to Ash' and Latias's faces. "Thanks Brock for the heads up." thanked Ash before he headed out to the garden.

"He seems to be troubled right now." observed Alex finishing his breakfast.

"You're right. I'll go check on him and see what's up." agreed Nick before leaving to find Ash.

After searching for a minute or two he noticed a black Latios sitting near the pond looking down at his reflection in the water. He strode up to him and sat next to him. "Hey, what's the matter? No one likes seeing a friend upset." asked Nick. After getting no response from Ash, Nick splashed Ash with some water snapping him out of his trance. "Hey I'm talking to you. What's troubling you, Ash?" Nick repeated.

" **Nothing, Nick, I'm fine."** said Ash before slapping himself **"Darn it I forgot you can't understand me in this form!"** said Ash scolding himself.

"Don't worry about it, Ash. I can understand you perfectly. It's a skill I received when I became Victini's chosen since Victini didn't know how to use telepathy at the time." reassured Nick with a slight chuckle. "It's quite clear that you're not fine, Ash. You're showing all the signs that I need to look for. So please tell me what is troubling you." continued Nick, determined to help Ash.

" **It's just that I don't want to leave Altomare."** answered Ash.

Nick nodded in understandingly "I understand that you would want to leave Altomare after what has happened here. You just found your brother and sister and you don't want to leave them." said Nick.

" **You're right. I don't want to leave them because they are my family."** confirmed Ash as he turned to look at Nick.

"Well there seems to more than that troubling you Ash, what else is wrong?" asked Nick.

" **You definitely are good at reading people, Nick. I also don't want to leave because I'm now in a relationship with Latias and I don't want to leave her."** explained Ash.

After getting over his slight shock Nick though for a minute before coming to a conclusion. "Why don't you just bring them with you when you leave?" he suggested

" **Because they are needed here in Altomare to protect the Soul Dew and the city. If someone gets hold of the Soul Dew they could get the DMA running again."** Ash replied before continued **"Plus they are they are still wild Pokemon so they can be caught and I don't want to possibly lose one of them to some random trainer."**

"That's reasonable but, wouldn't that also mean that you can be caught to?" asked Nick.

" **I didn't even think about that…"** said Ash realizing that this could be a huge problem.

"I can see why you would not want to bring them for those reasons, but for both problems there are really simple solutions." said Nick cutting Ash out of figuring out what to do about himself.

" **And what solutions would those be?"** asked Ash skeptically.

"Could you give me your Pokedex and you're Pokeballs please?" Asked Nick.

" **Okay even though I don't see what it has to do with solving my problems."** commented Ash before becoming human and handing him his entire bag that contained all his trainer items. After Nick grabbed the bag he return to his Latios form and continued to stare at Nick.

"Well you see there was a new update for all Pokedex's recently that added some useful features for trainers and it seems you have the update so I don't need to go to a Pokemon Center to update it for you." explained Nick as he flipped through Ash's Pokedex's abilities. "Ah there it is." said Nick as he click a selected a ability that unseen to Ash read: Transfer Pokemon To Storage. As he selected it a robotic voice said "Please put the Pokemon's Pokeball that you want to transfer on the middle of the screen." Nick listened by placing Infernape's Pokeball on the screen. As the ball was placed on the screen the robotic voice appeared again asking "Is this the Pokemon you would like to transfer?" after pressing yes Infernape's Pokeball vanished followed by the voice saying "Transfer completed." Nick repeated this with Gliscor and Gabite's Pokeballs. "All done" said Nick placing Ash's Pokedex back in Ash's bag.

" **What did you just do?"** Asked Ash as Nick pulled out an empty Pokeball fro Ash's bag without Ash noticing.

"I just transferred them to wherever you store the rest of your pokemon so they are completely fine. So you're party now consists of 3 Pokemon, Snivy, Greninja, and Pikachu." explained Nick.

" **And why would you do that?"** questioned Ash.

"So I could do this." said Nick before tapping the empty Pokeball to Ash's chest.

" **Why..."** was all Ash could say before he began to glow red and was sucked inside the Pokeball.

* * *

Back with the others:

"Latias, are you okay?" asked Lorenzo after noticing the distressed face on Latias.

" _I'm fine Lorenzo. No need to worry."_ assured Latias.

" **You know that isn't true and so do you're brother I have grown to know when you're fine and when you're not. Right now you're not okay. What is upsetting you?"** said Latios.

"I agree with Latios, Latias. You don't look fine. What's troubling you?" agreed Alex.

" **Fine… I don't want Ash to leave again. I just don't want to lose him again."** answered Latias.

Alex gave an understanding look to Latias before continuing to speak. "Why not go with him then?"

Latias shook her head **"That's not possible. I need to be here to protect the Soul Dew and Altomare. That is me and my brothers job."** she explained making Latios agree with her.

"Well things can change, Latias, and it's about time that there was some change here…" said Alex, motioning with his hand for them to follow him outside.

Everyone followed Alex out the door to the garden to we're Alex stopped. **"Are you going to explain why we are out here?"** asked Latios, confused on why Lorenzo and Bianca had a knowing grin on their faces.

" _What do you know that we don't?"_ asked Latias, trying to get an answer as to what changes Alex had been referring to.

"Well the changes that will be made won't just affect you but Ash as well so is it not better to tell you while he is here to?" explained Alex as he continued to walk to the edge of the pond.

Across the pond they could see Ash and Nick talking to each other. Everything was fine until Nick touched Ash with a Pokeball sucking him inside. **"Ash!"** yelled the eon twins and Pikachu. Both Latios and Latias shot across the water to where Nick was.

"Damn it Nick!" muttered Alex as he used his aura to teleport Bianca, Lorenzo, Misty, and Brock to the other side, leaving Pikachu on the other side by accident. **"You gotta be kidding me!"** yelled Pikachu as he began to run around tge pond to reach the others.

Before Latias and Latios could make it to Nick, Alex stepped in front of him and put up a barrier to protect him. "Settle down you two!" demanded Alex.

" **Step out of the way if you don't want be hurt, Alex"** ordered Latios charging up a dragon claw. He was about to attack the barrier when a ding sound was heard with a clock following it. Everyone turned to see the Pokeball that Ash was inside make little stars before becoming motionless. **"NO! YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!"** shrieked Latios as he began to attack Alex's barrier furiously.

Nick grabbed the Pokeball and pressed the button in the middle, opening the Pokeball thus releasing Ash. Ash grabbed Nick by the collar of his robes and raised him to eye level. **"What was that for!?"** growled Ash.

"Call off your brother and I can explain!" replied Nick in a scared tone while pointing at the Latios that was currently tearing apart Alex's barrier.

" **Why should I?"** asked Ash, still slightly growling.

"Because there was a reason behind doing that and I'm pretty sure you want to hear why. Now PLEASE calm him down!" pleaded Nick when he noticed Alex's barrier was starting to falter.

" **This better be good…"** threatened Ash as he dropped Nick. He turned to Alex **"Drop the barrier."** He said flatly.

"Are you crazy?! He'll kill us!" shouting Alex, struggling to hold the barrier.

" **It doesn't look like it will hold much longer anyway. Just drop it and I'll make sure he doesn't kill you."** answered Ash flatly. At this Alex agreed and slowly dropped the barrier.

As soon as the barrier was down Latios charged for Alex but was stopped when an someone grabbed hold of his back, pulling him away. He turned to see who was trying to stop him and saw that it was Ash. **"Ash?! What are you doing?! Let me go!"** demanded Latios.

" **No I won't let go. I won't let go until you stop and chill out."** stated Ash, reassuring his statement by increasing his hold on Latios.

" **Why would I do that?! They betrayed us and captured you! I'm not going to lose you!"** yelled Latios.

" **And you won't. I know you want to protect me but please calm down. Nick said he can explain why he did it."** continued Ash.

" **I don't care for any excuse he has for his actions! He will pay dearly for his mistake!"** growled Latios as he glared at Nick. Nick could feel the anger radiating off of Latios and knew if he messed up even once he was as good as minced meat.

" **How about this, If his reasoning is not viable for his actions you can do what you please to him. Until then you will stay calm and listen."** offered Ash. Latios considered the offer before agreeing to Ash's offer. 'Thank Arceus! I didn't think I would be able to pull it off!' thought Ash. **"Good. Now just chill out and stay by me and Nick will explain his reasoning."** finished Ash, letting go off Latios.

" **Fine…"** said Latios quietly.

" **Ash! Are you okay?!"** asked Latias hugging Ash as if he might disappear forever.

" **Yes I'm fine, Latias thanks for worrying about me. Latios, could you go get Pikachu please? He seems to be exhausted over there. When you get him explain the situation so that he doesn't do what you did."** said Ash as he pointed to a small yellow blob halfway across the pond to their right by the swing.

" **Fine. Don't do anything while I'm gone."** agreed Latios as he flew off for Pikachu.

2 minutes later:

Latios returned with Pikachu and dropped him by Ash before going back to Ash's side. When Pikachu looked up he was face to face with Ash **"Ash you okay? So help me if Nick did something to cause you any harm he'll wish he was never born!"** threatened Pikachu. Ash spent a couple of minutes convincing Pikachu that everything was fine and that he should not do anything unless told to. **"Okay I'll do whatever you need me to do Ash."** agreed Pikachu.

" **That's good. Now, Nick, start talking"** ordered Ash as everyone sat to hear his reasoning while Alex chose to sit with Nick.

"Ash do you recall why you said that you're siblings can't leave Altomare?" Nick asked getting a nod from Ash in confirmation. "You said that they have to protect the city and the Soul Dew and that they are still wild Pokemon and you didn't want to risk losing them." clarified Nick, receiving another nod from Ash. "I told you that I had a way to solve both those problems. While we we're talking you figured out that you were a wild Pokemon as well." continued Nick.

" **And what does that have to do with anything right now?"** asked Ash.

"It has everything to do with it, Ash. When you were captured by the Pokeball I used meaning you are no longer wild. That means you can no longer be caught by anyone because you are already captured. The Pokeball I used was one of you own meaning you have caught yourself and that you are you're own trainer." explained Nick. This left Ash speechless.

"Although you could have done this in a better fashion without upsetting multiple legendary Pokemon!" exclaimed Alex, who slapped Nick in the back of the head.

" **So you're telling me I no longer can be caught?"** repeated Ash getting a nod for confirmation.

"That means we could do the same thing with your brother and sister so that they can't be taken away from you on you're travels." explained Nick. Latias became slightly more excited upon that solution.

" **And who would catch them?"** questioned Ash.

"Why you of course! You're their brother it only makes sense that you would protect them." answered Nick.

" **I guess that makes sense but it has to be okay with them first."** replied Ash

" **Its fine with me Ash. But what about the Soul Dew and Altomare?"** answered Latias with Latios agreeing beside her.

"Well to solve the Soul Dew problem me and Lorenzo secretly made a completely covered capsule for it in the pool so that it can never be taken out of the pool as well as I went to the DMA and took the most crucial part to getting it to power it on and took it out." said Nick pulling out a pillar shaped item from his bag. "Without this the DMA can never be powered even with the Soul dew and a Lati." he continued with a smile.

" **You managed to shut down the DMA permanently?!"** exclaimed Latios.

"Yes I have as well as I called in a favor from a few friends a met a year ago. They will be coming here to protect Altomare in your absence, Latias and Latios if you choose to go with Ash." replied Nick.

"I seems like you have nothing stopping you stopping you from going with Ash you two. Go on and be with your brother." said Bianca happily. "In fact, me and Lorenzo are going with Ash on his adventures so I'm sure you wouldn't want to be left behind." stated Bianca.

" **That's sounds great Bianca! Oops I forgot Bianca cant understand me right now could you translate Latias?"** asked Ash. Latias agreed and passed on the message. **"Thanks Latias. So do you want to come along with me? If you do you need to be caught now so that you won't be caught by anyone else."** asked Ash.

" **Of course, Ash, we both want to come with you."** confirmed Latias.

" **Alright then hold still…"** said Ash as he grabbed 2 Pokeballs and headed over to his siblings. He tapped one Pokeball on Latios's chest and waited for him to be captured. After he was captured Ash released him from the ball. **"It's not that bad now is it brother?"** asked Ash.

" **It's alright. I just would prefer to be out here then in there. Thank Arceus I still know how to make human illusions!"** said Latios happily.

" **Well that's good. It's you're turn Latias."** said Ash, but before he could touch her with the pokeball he noticed Bianca waving her arms trying to get his attention. He transformed so she could understand him and walked over. "What is it Bianca?" he asked.

Bianca leaned up to his ear and began to whisper, "I knew Latias would want to go with you so I got you this to catch her with." she said shoving a pink Pokeball with a heart decal on the top, a love ball. Ash looked at it and began to blush.

"Umm.. Thanks, Bianca." thanked Ash before he transformed back into a Latios.

" **What was that about, Ash?"** asked Latias who had not heard or seen any of what had occurred.

" **Bianca gave us a gift."** answered Ash with a clearly visible blush on his face.

" **What is it? It must he something if you're blushing like you are now."** observed Latias.

" **She gave me this."** Ash said holding up the pink Pokeball. **"This is a love ball. This is a Pokeball that most trainers use on the Pokemon the care the most for."** explained Ash making him blush a little more crimson than before.

" **Oh... That's sweet."** said Latias who was also blushing but it was hidden because of her red coloring. _"Thank you Bianca! I love you!"_ said Latias, telepathically to Bianca so no one else could hear her. **" well what are we waiting for let's get this over with so we can get going!"** exclaimed Latias as she moved forward and tapped the Pokeball's button with her claw sucking her inside.

 **Bianca who is the registered owner of this ball?"** asked Ash.

"I registered it under your name with help from Brock." replied Bianca after Alex translated Ash message to her.

" **I'll have to thank Brock later then since hes packing. It seems you were right Nick. There was a legitimate reason for you're actions although you should have warned me beforehand."** said Ash.

"Thank Arceus! I was wondering if I was still in trouble or not." sighed Nick.

" **Just do pull something like that again please."** asked Ash which Nick agreed to. **"Latias sure is taking her time in there."** observed Ash as the ball continued to roll. As if on cue it click notifying a capture so Ash pressed the button releasing her. **"Enjoying the view?"** he jokingly asked as Latias reappeared.

" **Its wonderful in there although I want to stay out here."** answered Latias. **"Hey what time is it?"** she asked.

"It's… 12:30! The boat leaves in half an hour!" shrieked Misty.

" **Everyone grab all your stuff and meet us at the docks!"** yelled Pikachu as everyone shot off to grab their packed bags.

* * *

45 minutes later:

"We never met you're friends Nick. Who is protecting Altomare?" asked Ash.

"Look above you their flying in now since I already told them the location of the garden so they could stay there." replied Nick.

Ash looked up and saw 4 purple and 1 red pokemon shooting towards Altomare at incredible speeds. "Are those…" Ash started.

"Yes. They are Genesect, Ash." confirmed Nick.

" **That's pretty cool. And here we come Kanto!"** yelled Pikachu from Ash's shoulder.

* * *

 **Lego:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. They have finally left Altomare to begin their next adventure! I hope this chapter makes up for how small chapter 13 was.

 **Latias:** it's better in my book. So when will you getting a new computer?

 **Lego:** probably later today so I can post chapter 4 to my other story since people have been waiting patiently for it.

 **Nick:** That sounds good. I hope gaming is coming back soon.

 **Lego:** I do to. I haven't heard from him in a while. I miss that Espeon *begins tearing up* Well either way finally please feel free to ask us questions and tell us what you thought about chapter 14 in tge reviews. All questions I get are going into a 50 fav Q&A special that will come out when it's long enough. Also i now have a google+ community where you can talk with me and the characters, get notices on updates before chapters are released, and other fun stuff so come and join us! You can find the link to the community on my profile description. Until next time this is Legodood93 signing off!


End file.
